Ce qu'est devenu Conan Edogawa
by Dagron
Summary: 10 ans ont passé depuis que Conan est redevenu Shinichi. La vie poursuit son cours. Cependant, il a reçu un appel télephonique. Les Detective Boys ont des ennuis! Leur ancien camarade pourratil leur venir en aide? Chapitres 1 a 27 en ligne. FINI.
1. 10 ans

Mais qu'est devenu Edogawa Conan ?  
  
Chapitre 1 : 10 ans...  
  
Kudo Shinichi s'assit dans sa cuisine, sans jeter un regard par la fenêtre sur la pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber depuis la veille. Tout en écoutant le bruit des gouttes tambourinant sur la vitre, il parcoura en diagonale le journal qu'il avait acheté la veille et n'avait pas encore pu lire.   
  
Cela faisait déjà dix ans...  
  
Dix ans depuis que les journaux avaient divulgué l'énorme affaire que lui, Shinichi Kudo avait mis à découvert.  
  
Dix ans depuis qu'il était parvenu à démanteler l'organisation dite « des hommes en noir ».  
  
Dix longues années depuis qu'il avait laissé son alter ego Conan Edogawa aux oubliettes... Et depuis qu'il avait tout avoué à Ran.  
  
En buvant son café du matin, il parcourut rapidement les grands titres :  
  
-Nouvelle explosion d'origine criminelle dans le quartier X ...  
  
-La guerre civile continue dans le pays Y ...  
  
-Achat de la grande société Z ...  
  
Il déposa le papier dans la pile des journaux lus, et alla chercher son manteau pour sortir au travail.  
  
Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs études, Ran et lui pensaient déjà sérieusement à se fiancer. Cependant, les évènements ne s'y prêtèrent pas. En effet, Kogoro, le père de Ran, était tombé gravement malade, et depuis, Ran et Eri s'occupaient de lui, pendant que Shinichi, en partie à cause de la légende du Mouri l'endormi qu'il avait créé, s'occupait de son agence pendant sa convalescence.  
  
Il avait cependant appris une bonne nouvelle hier : le traitement de son Docteur commençait enfin à porter ses fruits, et Kogoro serait bientôt de nouveau sur pied !  
  
Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres que Shinichi Kudo marcha rapidement vers l'agence et sa passion, les énigmes...  
  
Ce fut lorsqu'il était entrain de manger dans le café Poirot avec Ran qu'il reçu le coups de Fil.   
  
Piiiiiiip Piiiiiiiip  
  
« Allô ? »   
  
Ran leva un regard interrogateur.  
  
« Kudo? » Il reconnu immédiatement la voix.  
  
« Ha' Miyano! » Shiho Miyano, anciennement Aï Haibara, l'ancienne membre de l'organisation grâce à qui il avait retrouvé son apparence d'origine.  
  
« Comment ça va ? »  
  
« On a un problème, est-ce que tu peux venir voir ? »   
  
« Un problème ? » Shinichi parcourut plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête mais ne parvint pas à voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir que Miyano appelle un problème qu'il devrait venir voir.  
  
« Où ça ? »  
  
« Dans le département d'Aomori. C'est Ayumi... »  
  
Après avoir raccroché, Shinichi expliqua la situation à Ran. Ils terminèrent rapidement leur déjeuner et Shinichi alla chercher sa voiture. Pendant ce temps, Ran allait s'occuper d'accueillir les éventuels clients qui viendrait pendant son absence.  
  
Shinichi prit un vol direct pour la préfecture d'Aomori. De là il héla un Taxi et alla droit à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Miyano. 


	2. L'accidentée

Chapitre 2 : L'accidentée...  
  
Le bruit bourdonnait dans ma tête. Au début légèrement, puis il s'amplifia peu à peu, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux, pour en identifier l'origine.  
  
La salle me sembla floue, ma tête me donnait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir de où et quand je m'étais assoupie.  
  
La chambre où je me trouvais m'était inconnue. Des murs bleus pâles, une fenêtre aux rideaux blancs, un mobilier sommaire et simple. A mesure que ma vue se précisait, mon ouïe s'affina. Je reconnus alors le bruit qui m'avait réveillée.  
  
C'était la pluie, dehors, tambourinant contre la vitre, accompagnée, de temps en temps, par le souffle du vent.  
  
La pluie...  
  
Cela m'évoquait quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
  
Je tentai de me relever, mais une douleur fulgurante m'assaillit les côtes. Le bruit d'une arme à feu me revint en mémoire.  
  
Mais oui, c'est ça !  
  
Je me souvenais maintenant. Un coup de feu, je m'étais pris un coup de feu. La douleur émotionnelle liée à ce souvenir s'ajouta à ma douleur physique, et je ne pus me retenir d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.   
  
Et les deux autres, ils n'auraient quand même pas...  
  
A cet instant, j'entendis le click discret de la porte. Je m'essuya rapidement les yeux et fut soulagée de reconnaître la nouvelle venue dans la pièce, une femme aux cheveux châtains courts, au visage familier, et aux yeux, pour une fois, inquiets.   
  
« Shiho ! » m'exclamai-je. Ma voix rauque m'étonna, j'avais la gorge sèche.   
  
« Ravie de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous, Ayumi. » répondit-elle en souriant et en me passant un verre d'eau. Son air inquiet n'avait pas encore quitté son regard.  
  
« Où est-on ? » demandai-je, après avoir bu quelques gorgées.  
  
« A la clinique du Docteur Araide. » Shiho s'était assise sur une chaise pliante à coté de mon lit. « Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur quand je t'ai retrouvée ce matin au bords de la route. » Elle me jeta son regard inquisiteur. C'était donc surtout pour cela qu'elle était inquiète. Elle voulait savoir ce qui m'était arrivée. Non, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, surtout que j'ignorais encore ce qui était arrivé aux deux autres.  
  
« Mitsuhiko et Genta vont bien.» dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. « Lorsque j'ai appelé tes parents, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient essayé de te joindre. Je ne sais pas dans quoi vous avez mis vos nez, mais ils s'en tirent un peu mieux que toi, puisqu'ils devraient venir te rendre visite ce soir. »  
  
Je me sentie à la fois embarrassée et soulagée, mais toujours pas disposée à parler.   
  
Voyant que j'étais obstiné à ne rien dire, Shiho décida de changer de Sujet.  
  
« Ah ! Avant que je n'oubli, je dois te faire prendre tes médicaments et manger. » Joignant le geste à la parole elle rajouta. « Sinon le Docteur Araide va encore me gronder ! »  
  
« Haha, merci Shiho... » C'était vrai, j'avais du les mettre dans l'embarras. En pensant à cela, je me rappelai soudainement d'une autre chose de toute importance.  
  
« Ah, au fait, je... » 


	3. Le silence des Detective Boys

Chapitre 3 : Le silence des Detective boys.  
  
Shinichi arriva à la clinique juste à temps pour se joindre aux hôtes pour le dîner. On lui avait gracieusement gardé une part.   
  
Après s'être excusé du dérangement, il téléphona à Ran pour prendre des nouvelles de sa journée, et la rassurer à propos de l'état de santé d'Ayumi. Le docteur Araide lui avait assuré que les seuls dommages graves qu'elle avait subit était une blessure par balle prés de ses côtes du flanc gauche, mais que les dégâts auraient pu être bien plus grave. En plus elle se remettait vite, et serait sur pieds dans les deux jours à venir.  
  
Cependant, il ne pu se retenir d'avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant la jeune fille alitée. Ses joues normalement rosées étaient pâles, et sur son visage et ses bras, elle portait de nombreuses traces d'écorchures. A chaque fois qu'elle se redressait, il était évident qu'elle sentait la douleur.  
  
Il discuta avec elle pendant un quart d'heure, avant de la laisser dormir.  
  
Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? se demanda-t-il. Il décida d'aller demander à Miyano plus de détails. Il retrouva celle-ci dans le séjour.  
  
« Ah, Kudo... Alors qu'en penses-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
« J'en pense que la petite Ayumi s'est retrouvée dans une salle affaire. » répondit-il. « Tu peux me dire ce que tu sais ? »  
  
« Pas grand-chose... » Elle se rassit sur le fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main.  
  
« Si je suis à Aomori à l'origine, c'est pour rendre visite à un collègue. Ce matin, j'étais en route pour l'aéroport, afin de rentrer à Tokyo après un séjour d'une semaine. C'est alors que j'ai aperçue une forme bizarre prés de la route. J'ai d'abords crus que c'était une illusion d'optique, puis lorsque je me suis arrêtée... » Elle but une gorgée de café puis soupira.  
  
« J'ai alors vue Ayumi, allongée sur le bord de la route, en sang. »  
  
« Comme elle était trempée, je me suis dépêchée de l'enrouler dans une couverture et de la mettre à l'abris de la pluie dans la voiture. Comme je savais que la clinique du Docteur Araide n'était pas loin je l'ai appelé et j'y ai conduit Ayumi. »  
  
« Cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'elle faisait à Aomori... » Reprit Shinichi.   
  
« Oui... Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle était visiblement venue ici avec Genta et Mitsuhiko. Ils ont été amenés aux urgences d'un des hôpitaux de la ville aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Comment ? Eux aussi ...?! » S'écria Shinichi.  
  
« Oui. A mon plus grand soulagement ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont été blessé par balle, mais j'ai quand même trouvé que c'était un peu gros comme coïncidence. » Il acquiesça de la tête.  
  
« Et à toi, elle n'a rien dit ? » ajouta Miyano.  
  
« Rien qui ne m'éclaire plus que toi. » Avoua Shinichi.  
  
C'est alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, et les deux adultes purent voir les jeunes hommes en question.   
  
Tout les deux portaient de nombreux bleus et égratignures. Genta avait un bandage impressionnant sur le crâne, et Mitsuhiko de même au bras gauche, qu'il tenait en civière.   
  
Shinichi et Miyano n'en apprirent pas plus d'eux que d'Ayumi.   
  
Il était évident qu'ils leur cachaient quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
  
Et bien sur, à une heure aussi tardive, le docteur Araide ne pût faire autrement qu'héberger les nouveaux arrivants... Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas prévu ! 


	4. Décision

Chapitre 4 : Décision.  
  
Lorsque je me réveilla le lendemain matin, je m'aperçu que la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée. Je pris mes médicaments et le petit déjeuner qu'on m'avait laissé sur ma table de chevet. Je fus soulagée de voir que ma blessure se montrait moins lancinante que la veille.   
  
A dix heures et demi, Genta et Mitsuhiko vinrent discuter à mon chevet. Apparemment ils étaient arrivés la veille, peu de temps après que je me sois assoupie.  
  
« Quand même Ayumi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée à l'Auberge ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre quand on a appelé et que tu n'y étais pas ! » Me reprocha Genta, sans, pour une fois, prendre un air courroucé.  
  
« Allons Genta, l'important c'est qu'Ayumi aille bien. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir au type qui t'as fait ça ! » Renchérit Mitsuhiko.   
  
Je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas très bonne mine non plus. Genta s'était pris un vilain coup sur la tête (qu'il a, heureusement, bien dure) et Mitsuhiko s'était tordu le coude gauche, et avait, je le devinais à ses mouvements, un gros bleu douloureux au ventre.  
  
« Allons les gars, on est les Detective Boys ! Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser tout faire tous seuls ? D'ailleurs, j'ai moi aussi envie de leur dire leur dix vérités aux personnes qui vous ont tabassés ! »  
  
Ils rirent d'embarras, mais semblèrent sincèrement contents de voir que l'incident ne m'avait pas démoralisé.  
  
« Mais tout cela ne me dis pas quels ont été les résultats de votre incursion... » Ajoutai-je.   
  
« Pas grand-chose ...» répondit Genta, en secouant lentement la tête.   
  
« A part que nos questions ont l'air de toucher un point sensible et que ça les dérange. » continua Mitsuhiko.  
  
« Et de ton coté ? Une balle dans les côtes, c'est quand même un cran au dessus de « gamine trop curieuse.»  
  
« Tokyo... » Répondis-je. « La personne que l'on cherche est à Tokyo. »  
  
Je ne voulais pas détailler plus l'encontre qui m'avait valu cette convalescence. Le souvenir m'en était encore très désagréable.  
  
« BONJOUR !!! » Sans aucun préambule, un petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés nous fit part de sa présence tonitruante dans la pièce.   
  
Mon cœur faillit éclater tellement ma surprise était grande. Je vis que les deux autres avait été tout aussi étonnés de na pas avoir remarqué sa présence plus tôt. Surtout qu'il était du coté opposé de la porte !  
  
« Tiens Ayumi ! » me dit-il en me donnant une poignée de fleurs fraîchement cueillie et encore trempée par la pluie de la veille.  
  
« Shuichi ! Mais qu'es-tu encore entrain de faire ?! » Shiho s'était montrée à son tour.  
  
« Shuichi, tu n'es pas sage avec Shiho ? » demandai-je au jeune garçon.  
  
« Je n'ai aucune envie d'obéir à cette vieille tantine ! » répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.  
  
« Ayumi, sincèrement je n'ai jamais vu de garnement aussi impossible... » En effet, je n'avais jamais vu Shiho aussi hors d'elle non plus.   
  
Shuichi était un jeune garçon de sept ans, dont les parents, suite à un incident, m'avaient confié la garde pour la durée des vacances scolaires. Comme j'avais fait du baby-sitting à plusieurs reprises chez eux, j'arrive assez bien à le gérer.   
  
Cependant j'avais été toute aussi furieuse que Shiho en apprenant qu'il m'avait suivit, alors que je lui avais fait promettre de rester à l'auberge. Shiho l'avait retrouvé, endormi, non loin de là où elle m'avait ramassée. Heureusement, il n'était qu'épuisé, mais il eut tout de même droit à une belle réprimande !  
  
« Allez mon gaillard ! » Shiho prit Shuichi sous les bras et le souleva. Ses habits étaient pleins de boue. « Il est temps que quelqu'un te passe un bon coups de savon derrière les oreilles. » Fit elle catégorique. Il blêmit à ces mots.  
  
« Merci pour tes fleurs, Shuichi ! » déclarai-je tandis qu'il fut emmené de force vers les lointains de la salle de bain.   
  
« C'est vrai que c'est un sacré phénomène... » Commenta Mitsuhiko, pendant que j'arrangeait mon bouquet de fleurs dans le vase, où ceux de Mitsuhiko, Genta et Shinichi avaient précédé ceux de Shuichi.  
  
« Au fait, Ayumi. » Fit Genta, revenant au sujet de la discussion que le jeune garçon avait interrompu. « Tu sais où ça à Tokyo ? »  
  
« Quartier Beika. Je n'en sais pas plus. »  
  
On fut évidemment tout les trois d'accord pour y continuer notre enquête dés que possible. 


	5. Début d'une enquête difficile

Chapitre 5 : Début d'une enquête difficile.  
  
Shinichi soupira. La matinée avait été longue.   
  
Dés le petit déjeuner avalé, il avait emprunté la voiture qu'avait louée Miyano pour aller voir le lieu où elle avait retrouvé Ayumi. Il s'était attendu à une tâche ardue, avec toute l'eau qui était tombée, mais découvrit néanmoins assez facilement le lieu où Ayumi s'était fait tirée dessus, en suivant les légères traces de sang sur les arbres, qui menaient un peu plus haut sur le flanc de montagne que longeait la route. Il retrouva aussi à son plus grand bonheur des traces de pas identifiables ainsi que la balle tirée.   
  
A part Ayumi, (et le jeune Shuichi qui s'était caché un moment dans les buissons), il y avait eu deux hommes. Shinichi constata aussi un fait qui répondit à sa question principale :  
  
Pourquoi laisser Ayumi sur le bord de la route ? C'était simple, ils n'avaient pas su qu'il y avait une route. Celle-ci était en effet caché par la pente et les arbres, et qui plus est, peu fréquenté. Le tireur était un bel amateur. Certes, il n'y avait aucune trace indiquant qu'il avait tiré par accident, cependant il avait manqué les organes vitaux, n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier si la blessure était bien mortelle, et ne semblait pas s'embarrasser quant à où la laisser. Ils l'avaient tout bonnement jetée dans la pente en contrebas.  
  
Après une heure passée à chercher d'autres indices éventuels, Shinichi s'avoua vaincu et alla interroger la personne qui avait trouvé les deux autres Détective Boys. Le bûcheron en question eut l'amabilité de lui indiquer le lieu de l'incident.  
  
Là aussi il retrouva quatre type de traces différents. Les empreintes de Genta et Mitsuhiko étaient accompagné de ceux d'un autre homme, ainsi qu'un géant chaussant du 50 !  
  
Malgré la boue, les traces de lutte étaient évidentes. Shinichi retrouva même la branche qui avait servi à assommer Genta. Il désespérait cependant de retrouver une trace quant à l'identité réelle ou la localisation des agresseurs en question, lorsqu'il remarqua un morceau de papier sur le sol. Il était trempé et taché de boue, rendant la majorité du texte illisible.  
  
Une fois assis derrière le volant, il le ressortit de sa poche et essaya à nouveau de la déchiffrer.  
  
Il parvint à en extirper le texte suivant : [...] 19-05 14 :50 Vol pour Tokyo [...] Bei [...] ido [...]  
  
Le dix-neuf Mai, c'était la date où Ayumi avait été retrouvée... Donc ils sont allés sur Tokyo...  
  
Cela m'avance bien. pensa-t-il. Sans témoignage de la part d'Ayumi ou des garçons, je ne risque pas de pouvoir les retrouver à Tokyo ces types.   
  
Il décida donc de s'arrêter manger un déjeuner tardif dans un restaurant pas trop loin, avant de retourner à la clinique.  
  
Ce fut par un petit désastre qu'il fut accueillit à la clinique. En effet, le petit Shuichi avait réussi à mettre le salon, ainsi que Miyano, dans tous leurs états.  
  
« Kudo ! Enfin ! Tu as passé une agréable matinée, je suppose.» Fit elle, sous-entendant que la sienne avait été affreuse.  
  
« Euh, oui... » Répondit il. « J'ai ramené les vêtements de l'auberge. » Ajouta-t-il, en jetant un regard aux vêtements du petit monstre qui commençait à être en piteux état.  
  
« Bien. Tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plait. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Je suppose que tu as déjà mangé ? Ce Petit Monstre m'a déjà suffisamment empêché de travailler comme ça. Qu'on ne me dérange pas. » Et là-dessus elle alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine, son ordinateur portable sous le bras, laissant à Shinichi le soin de remettre en état le salon.  
  
Shinichi en profita cependant pour questionner le jeune garçon pendant que celui-ci se changeait, à propos de l'incident d'Ayumi. Une fois satisfait, il l'amena jouer au soleil avec le ballon de foot qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter, et passa ainsi une fin d'après-midi fort agréable. 


	6. Retour à Tokyo

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Tokyo.  
  
Le lendemain, le docteur Araide donna un verdict qui ravit à la fois Détective Boys ainsi que Shinichi et Miyano : Ayumi pouvait rentrer à Tokyo.  
  
Bien sûr, c'était à condition qu'elle ne se dépense pas trop, prenne bien ses médicaments et surveille son rhume, mais cela tenait de l'évidence.  
  
Miyano était surtout ravie puisque cela voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'occuper du « Petit Monstre » comme elle l'avait surnommé, et qu'elle pouvait retourner à ses travaux qui, selon elle, avaient déjà pris assez de retard comme cela.  
  
Shinichi bien sur, ne se faisait pas d'illusions concernant l'enthousiasme des Detective Boys. Certes, il était possible qu'ils ignorent la destination de leurs agresseurs, et les croient encore dans la région, mais primo : cela les empêcherait d'être aussi enthousiaste à rentrer (il avait appris à les connaître), et deusio : il n'était pas non plus impossible que leurs attaquants en ait parlé en leur présence.  
  
D'après le témoignage de Shuichi, Ayumi aurait discuté avec un jeune homme à lunettes avant que le jeune garçon ne s'approche assez d'eux pour les écouter. C'est alors que le jeune homme sortit son pistolet et tira sur Ayumi, qui s'écroula alors sur le sol. Shuichi l'entendit alors marmonner quelque chose à propos de Tokyo à son compagnon, « un type un peu comme un gorille, avec une tête effrayante ». Ce dernier souleva Ayumi, que Shuichi pensa inconsciente (Shinichi avait cependant quelques doutes là-dessus), et la lança vers le bas de la pente, qu'il avait pris pour un ravin. Les deux hommes s'en allèrent alors, emmenant avec eux la lampe torche, seule source de lumière à cette heure tardive de la nuit.   
  
Ne sachant que faire, Shuichi tenta tant bien que mal de descendre la pente, pour voir comment allait Ayumi, mais à force de chutes répétées et de fatigue (il était minuit bien passé) il s'était assoupi avant de la retrouver.  
  
Le jeune garçon niait tout connaissance de ce que faisait les trois Détective Boys à Aomori, mais il était évident qu'on lui avait fait jurer silence.  
  
Après avoir gracieusement remercié le docteur Araide pour ses soins et son hospitalité, Miyano conduisit toute la bande (Petit Monstre inclut) dans sa voiture louée jusqu'à l'aéroport.  
  
Shinichi paya le ticket d'avion au quatre jeunes, qui était venus en autocar, et ils en étaient bien reconnaissants.   
  
Après un vol sans incidents (excepté un jus d'orange renversé sur la blouse de Miyano par les soins de Shuichi), ce fut au tour de Shinichi de voiturer tout le monde jusqu'à chez eux. Il commença par déposer Miyano (fort contente de ne pas rester une minute de plus avec le Petit Monstre) dans le quartier de Haido, où elle louait un petit appartement. Il déposa ensuite les trois Détective Boys, avant de se retrouver seul avec un Shuichi endormi, qu'il avait proposé de garder pour la nuit, tout en sachant que ses parents serait à la maison pour quelques jours, lui permettant de leur laisser la garde de l'enfant pendant qu'il emmenait Ran voir un film.   
  
Celle-ci fut très heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié leur rendez-vous, et il pu même discuter avec elle longuement de l'affaire en cours. Il apprit d'ailleurs que pendant son absence Kogoro avait réussi à résoudre convenablement (oui, vous avez bien lu) les quelques affaires qui s'était présenté pendant son séjour en Aomori. Ils terminèrent agréablement la soirée en parlant de leurs projets, rêves, et du film qu'ils venaient de voir devant un bon verre.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Miyano reçut un coups de fil qui allait, sans qu'elle ne s'en doute, lui rendre la journée du lendemain fort éprouvante. 


	7. Situation inattendue

Chapitre 7 : Situation inattendue.   
  
Shiho Miyano regarda le barillet du revolver pointé sur elle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le toit de sa voiture.   
  
Mais bon sang. Qu'est ce qui fait que je me retrouve dans une situation pareille ?!  
  
Elle repensa au coup de fil de la veille...  
  
Après que Kudo l'eût déposée chez elle, le professeur Agasa lui téléphona. Rien d'exceptionnel puisqu'ils entretenaient leur « amitié » en s'appelant et en se rendant souvent visite. Ils discutèrent pendant cinq à dix minutes de ce qui était arrivé à Ayumi, puis branchèrent sur l'actualité dans le monde des sciences, avant de retourner à leur recherches respectives. Le professeur disait être sur un grand projet, dont il parlait avec grand enthousiasme. Cela faisait plaisir à Shiho, puisqu'elle était actuellement entrain de buter sur un problème dans son dernier projet.  
  
« Au fait, » dit alors le Professeur. « Tu as encore la boîte que je t'avais donné ? »  
  
« Celle que vous m'aviez donnée lorsque j'ai emménagé à Haido ? Avec vos 'inventions' pour Conan et les Détective Boys ? »  
  
« Oui ! C'est ça. »  
  
« Il doit être dans un de mes tiroirs, oui. Pourquoi ? » Elle se leva pour ouvrir le tiroir en question et en sortir la boîte. Elle contenait en effet plusieurs gadgets : les lunettes radars et la paire de rechange, les chaussures d'enfant fortifiantes, le nœuds papillon ainsi que la montre à projectiles hypodermiques, une ceinture gonfle ballon, les badges de détective et d'autres encore... Le seul gadget dont elle se servait effectivement était la montre lampe torche, qui était bien pratique pour quand ses bruyants voisins, fanatiques de musique forte, faisait sauter les plombs de tout l'immeuble. Chose qui arrivait souvent, malgré les nombreux avertissements aux coupables.  
  
« Pour mon projet, j'ai besoin de vérifier la fabrication de certaines de mes inventions qui s'y trouvent, et je ne retrouve ni mes plans, ni mes prototypes, » répondit-il. « Donc je voudrai savoir si tu pouvais me la prêter pour un petit moment ? Demain c'est possible ? »   
  
Shiho soupira : « Oui, c'est tout à fait possible. Je passerai vers neuf heures, avant d'aller au labo, ça vous va ? Mais au fait professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
Elle prit l'un des badges de Détective Boys et se distrayait avec.  
  
« Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné cette boîte ? »  
  
« Bah j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait t'être utile, tu sais, pour le travail... »  
  
« Allons Professeur, vous savez bien que mon domaine c'est la chimie. Je ne suis ni espionne, ni mécanicienne ! Sérieusement... »   
  
« D'accord, d'accord, tu as raison. En fait, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait d'avoir ces objets, comme souvenirs du temps où tu étais Aï. Après tout, tu as passé pas mal de bons moments avec les Detective Boys à l'époque, non ? »  
  
« Oui... » Avoua Shiho, surprise par l'attention du Professeur. « C'est vrai. »   
  
Lorsqu'elle déposa le combiné, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas le lendemain lorsqu'elle vit le Professeur chez lui...   
  
« Professeur !! » s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
La porte de devant d'Agasa avait été laissée grande ouverte, et, une fois entrée, Shiho avait déposé la boîte pour chercher le professeur, un certain malaise s'était emparé d'elle.  
  
Elle retrouva le Professeur assit par terre, le visage crispé, et la jambe en sang.  
  
« Que c'est-il passé ?! » demanda-t-elle, avant d'examiner sa blessure...  
  
Une blessure par balle...  
  
« Je... Je discutais avec un jeune homme, Yamada je crois, qui était venu spécialement pour pouvoir me parler... Il avait pourtant l'air si calme... Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi je n'aurais pas donné de réponse satisfaisante à sa question, et ensuite il m'a tiré dessus... Je n'avais même pas vu qu'il avait une arme à feu sur lui. »  
  
« Un jeune homme ? » demanda Shiho, tout en aidant le Professeur à stopper son hémorragie à l'aide d'une ceinture, en faisant un garrot au dessus de la plaie.   
  
Ca devrait aller... pensa-t-elle. La blessure n'est pas si grave que je ne l'ai d'abord cru.   
  
« Oui, un jeune homme à lunettes... Il est sorti peu avant que tu n'arrives... » Le professeur, essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur dans sa jambe, cependant l'effet de ses paroles sur Shiho fut étonnant.  
  
« Professeur ! Ne bougez pas d'ici, je vais appeler une ambulance. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi... » Et elle s'élança vers la porte, tout en sortant de son sac son portable et ses clés de voiture.  
  
Elle démarra au moment même où l'homme des urgences lui répondit. Elle donna l'adresse du Professeur Agasa, afin qu'ils y envoient une ambulance, puis composa le numéro du commissaire Maigret.  
  
Le jeune homme à lunettes... Elle l'avait vu. Devant chez le Professeur, pendant qu'il s'asseyait du coté passager d'une voiture garée de l'autre coté. Le conducteur était entrain de regarder une carte de Tokyo. C'était une voiture rouge, qui avait attiré son attention à cause de sa plaque d'immatriculation, où il y avait le numéro 4869. Sans cela, elle ne l'aurait peut-être pas remarqué... Ce chiffre avait eu un tel impact sur sa vie.  
  
Elle avait de la chance, comme elle le pensait, le véhicule rouge en question n'était pas loin. Ils avaient du démarrer peu de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa voiture.   
  
Gardant une distance prudente, elle la suivi hors de Beika... Elle faillit la perdre plusieurs fois, mais parvint à la suivre jusqu'au quartier des entrepôts, prés du fleuve.  
  
Zut... Cette fois je l'ai vraiment perdue... Mais pourquoi elle l'avait suivie, cette voiture rouge ? C'est simple, parce qu'un de ses occupants avait blessé le professeur, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe faute d'indices menant à lui.  
  
Elle commença à rouler plus lentement, cherchant des yeux quel tournant la voiture rouge avait bien pu prendre...  
  
Soudain, le bruit d'une accélération brutale se fit entendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant que la collision n'ait lieu. Dans le bruit de tôle froissé elle ne pu que lutter en s'agrippant au volant pour regagner le contrôle de son véhicule. La voiture s'arrêta, le mouvement violent causé par la collision n'avait duré qu'un court instant.  
  
Elle jura, se secouant la tête, et sortit inspecter les dégâts. L'autre voiture ne s'était pas arrêtée loin.  
  
Tout le coté passager était défoncé. Elle regarda vers le quatre-quatre responsable des dégâts. Celui-ci avait un grand pare chocs à l'avant, qui lui avait épargné bien des dégâts...   
  
Le conducteur et son passager sortirent du véhicule.   
  
« Vous savez combien ça va coûter de faire réparer ma voiture ?! » leur lança-t-elle, en colère.  
  
« Non, mais je ne pense pas que cela nous concerne pour le moment. » le conducteur, un type mesurant plus de deux mètres, sorti une masse noire de sa poche.   
  
Ce ne fut alors que Shiho réalisa que c'était un revolver... 


	8. Chez le Professeur Agasa

> Chapitre 8 : Chez le Professeur Agasa.   
  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez le professeur, vers dix heures, soit l'heure que Shinichi avait donnée comme heure de rendez-vous, nous fûmes surpris tout trois d'y découvrir une voiture de police ainsi qu'une ambulance. Craignant le pire, nous nous empressâmes d'entrer chez lui, voir ce qu'il en était vraiment.  
  
Plusieurs policiers étaient entrain de chercher des indices dans le salon. Cela nous pris plusieurs longues et stressantes minutes pour en trouver un qui voulait bien nous dire où se trouvait le professeur et ce qui s'était passé.  
  
J'appris alors que le Professeur avait eu la visite d'un inconnu dans l'heure précédant notre arrivée, et que celui-ci lui avait tiré dessus.  
  
« Mais c'est affreux ! » M'exclamai-je, en retenant un sanglot. Mitsuhiko et Genta n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.   
  
«Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour le professeur. Apparemment la blessure n'est pas si grave. Il est en haut avec le commissaire Maigret et le grand Détective Shinichi Kudo ! » Il n'eut pas besoin de nous le répéter pour qu'on se dirige à toute vitesse vers l'escalier.  
  
« Je pense que ça devrait aller pour le moment, mais je vous pris de bien vouloir passer à l'hôpital demain pour qu'on vérifie l'état de la plaie. Prenez soin de vous !» Un médecin venait juste de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le bas des escaliers.  
  
« Professeur Agasa !! » l'homme ainsi appelé leva la tête à notre entrée, puis leva les bras en signe de bienvenue. On pouvait voir un gros bandage autour de sa jambe gauche, juste au-dessus du genou.  
  
« Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko ! » Il semblait vraiment content de les voir. « Je suis rassuré de voir que vous allez bien. »  
  
« C'est plutôt à nous de dire ça Professeur. Que vous est-il arriv ?» demanda Mitsuhiko.  
  
Le récit que nous fit alors le professeur était des plus dérangeant.  
  
Un jeune homme à lunettes, se nommant Yoshiteru Yamada, ce qui était probablement un nom d'emprunt, avait demandé à discuter avec le professeur, prétextant un intérêt pour ses inventions. Après avoir parlé pendant un moment, il avait dirigé ses questions vers l'époque où les Détective Boys était encore cinq. Là, il s'était énervé, et, avant de sortir et partir dans la voiture qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la route, il avait sorti un pistolet et tiré à bout portant dans la jambe du professeur. La description du criminel correspondait affreusement avec celle de l'homme qui m'avait blessé quelques jours plus tôt.  
  
C'était Shiho qui avait prévenu la police, ainsi qu'appelé l'ambulance. C'était aussi elle qui avait donné les premiers soins d'urgence au professeur, avant de s'en aller pour des raisons inexpliquées. Le commissaire Maigret était d'ailleurs assez mécontent qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu.  
  
En parlant du loups, ce dernier arriva en compagnie de Shinichi et Shuichi.  
  
« Ayumi !! Enfin te voil ! » S'exclama le jeune garçon, accourant pour se blottir contre mes jambes.  
  
« Vous tombez à pic, le commissaire aurait besoin de vous poser quelques questions... » Dit Shinichi.  
  
« Des questions ? » Demanda Genta.  
  
« Oui, sur les incidents ayant eu lieu sur vos personnes pendant votre séjour en Aomori. » nous informa le policier. Nous grognâmes en cœur, mais dûmes tout de même l'accompagner dans une pièce à part, prenant Shuichi avec nous, laissant Shinichi Kudo en compagnie du Professeur.  
  
« Voici qui est bien dérangeant... » Dit Shinichi, les bras croisés, l'expression des plus sérieuses pendant qu'il s'adossait contre le mur.  
  
« Oui. » répliqua Agasa, l'air légèrement abattu.  
  
« Vous êtes bien certain que ce « Yamada » s'est énervé à cause de votre réponse concernant Conan Edogawa ?»  
  
« Exactement. Je lui ai dis ce que j'aurai dit à n'importe qui, il s'est énervé et ne m'a visiblement pas cru. Shinichi, je pense que ce type est très dangereux, et il est visiblement entrain d'essayer de retrouver ta trace !»  
  
« Oui, et ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il a déjà eu affaire à Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko. »  
  
« Comment ?! » s'exclama le professeur. « Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un lien entre l'incident d'Ayumi et le mien ? »  
  
« J'en ai même la certitude. Vous vous rappelez la description que vous avez faite de votre agresseur ? Il correspond à peu prés à celle que m'a faite Shuichi du type qui a tiré sur Ayumi. C'est trop gros pour être une simple coïncidence. »  
  
Il s'assit sur le siége à coté du professeur, évacuant un peu de sa frustration.  
  
« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ces trois là ne veulent rien nous dire ! Si seulement on pouvait savoir pourquoi ce type et ses acolytes ont senti le besoin de les tabasser... J'espère sincèrement que le commissaire pourra leur faire entendre raison. »  
  
Quelques instants de silence accompagnèrent cette déclaration. L'un et l'autre inquiet... Tout deux oubliant pour l'instant présent qu'on ignorait où était passé Miyano.  
  
Shuichi s'ennuyait. Le commissaire lui avait demandé d'aller jouer ailleurs pendant qu'il interrogeait les trois Detective Boys. Cependant dans cette grande maison où il n'avait jamais joué avant, il ne savait quoi faire. Il n'y avait aucun ballon, aucun jeu vidéo en vu, et on lui avait défendu de jouer avec le PC. D'humeur maussade, il parcourut les différentes pièces, cherchant quelque chose pour le distraire.  
  
Bip... Bip...  
  
C'était quoi ce bruit ? Cela venait d'une boite, dans le hall d'entrée. Comme le bruit persistait, il s'en approcha. Soulevant lentement le couvercle, il fut d'abord un peu perplexe concernant les objets qu'il trouva dedans. Il reconnut l'objet qui était entrain de biper, une sorte de badge, avec un drôle de dos. Il lut à voit haute l'inscription sur la face...  
  
« De-... Detective Boys... Detective Boys ?! » Ça y est ! Il savait ce que c'était! Ayumi lui avait souvent raconté ses aventures avec ses quatre amis du primaire, Conan, Aï et bien sur Genta et Mitsuhiko. Le professeur, un parent de deux de ses amis, leur avait fabriqué plusieurs gadgets pour les aider dans leurs enquêtes, dont des Badges émetteurs récepteurs. Se rappelant de la description détaillée du fonctionnement de ces gadgets qu'il avait maintes fois demandé à Ayumi, il appuya sur le bouton au dos du badge.  
  
« Oui ? » dit-il, se demandant qui pouvait bien être à l'autre bout des ondes.  
  
« Enfin il y a quelqu'un ! Ici Miyano... »


	9. Dans les entrepôts

Chapitre 9 : Dans les entrepôts.   
  
Sa situation était délicate. En face, elle n'avait visiblement pas n'importe quel conducteur du Dimanche. Elle se concentra pour chercher une issue...   
  
C'est alors que la voiture rouge au numéro 4869 fit son apparition. Elle s'était garée à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt dont les portes étaient ouvertes, juste à coté d'où la voiture de Shiho s'était arrêtée. Elle s'avança pour se garer à coté du quatre-quatre.  
  
Avec un claquement de portières, ses deux occupants en sortirent. Le jeune homme à lunettes, ainsi qu'un type à la mine patibulaire. Ils échangèrent des signes de tête avec les deux autres.  
  
Alors ils sont complices... Ils savaient que je suivais leur voiture ! pensa-t-elle, se maudissant de ne pas avoir su se montrer plus prudente.  
  
« Eh bien, eh bien... Qu'avons-nous donc là ? » Le jeune homme à lunettes s'était avancé, se désignant comme la tête du groupe. Lui aussi sorti son pistolet de la poche de son veston. Le géant et son camarade se rapprochèrent du troisième compère, l'arme du plus grand toujours braquée vers elle.   
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Shiho, essayant de garder son expression la plus neutre possible. Comme si elle avait délibérément choisi ce moment la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer.   
  
« On n'est qu'un petit groupe de personnes cherchant des confirmations, mais je pense que vous pouvez nous en apporter pas mal, Mademoiselle Haibara ! » Dit-il en remettant ses verres sur son nez.   
  
« Co... Comment ? » Shiho était abasourdie. Cela faisait bien dix ans que personne ne l'avait appelée comme ça, même pas Kudo. Comment se faisait-il que ce jeune homme connaisse ce nom ?  
  
« Hé, hé. On m'avait bien dit que tu faisais plus âgée, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Si tu ne nous avais pas suivi depuis chez ce Professeur, je n'aurai pas fait le rapprochement ! » Cet imbécile souriait. Il croyait vraiment que son nom était Haibara, celle d'une jeune fille qui était simplement allée à l'école primaire Teitan il y a dix ans de cela.  
  
« Hé Akira ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » C'était le conducteur de la voiture rouge, le type à la mine patibulaire qui avait interpellé le jeune homme à lunettes. Ce dernier, ainsi que les deux autres, tournèrent la tête pour regarder celui qui venait de parler.  
  
Shiho ne se fit pas priée pour profiter de l'occasion, et se précipita dans la porte ouverte de l'entrepôt, qui était juste à coté d'elle. Les quatre hommes ne réagirent pas assez rapidement, et elle était déjà hors de leur champ de vision.  
  
« Et merde. Baïkal ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! Vous deux, allez la dénicher de là. Souvenez vous, on la veut vivante ! »  
  
« Compris ! »  
  
Baïkal ? Ce type patibulaire s'appelle comme ça ?! Se secouant la tête pour se défaire du désagréable sentiment que ce nom d'alcool lui avait rappelé, elle continua sa course entre les différentes étagères dans l'entrepôt. Elle remercia le ciel pour la semi obscurité à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui ne devait pas faciliter sa poursuite pour le géant et son comparse.  Cependant elle savait qu'elle devrait trouver une solution, et vite.   
  
Elle remarqua alors le contenu de certaines des étagères : des tuyaux de métal creux, avec un diamètre moyen. Une idée saugrenue se forma dans sa tête, et elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle se mit à escalader l'étagère (métallique et robuste) la plus proche d'elle.  
  
Le géant et son comparse s'étaient séparés dans l'espoir de la coincer. Le comparse tenait dans ses mains une tige en fer, le grand tenait son pistolet bien en évidence.   
  
 Heureusement qu'ils me veulent vivante. Vu leurs attitudes, je n'en aurait pas été très convaincue !   
  
Le grand vint, à son grand plaisir, se placer en dessous d'où elle était perchée. D'un coup de pied, elle déplaça quelques un des tuyaux... Qui vinrent tomber avec fracas aux pieds du géant. Celui-ci, surpris, lâcha son arme et eût la mauvaise idée de rester immobile, les bras au dessus de la tête... Un des tuyaux vint l'assommer.  
  
Sachant que le vacarme avait du attirer l'autre, Shiho descendit rapidement et ramassa l'arme abandonnée. Comme prévu, l'autre arriva rapidement. Elle l'aperçut avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse. Pour l'empêcher d'approcher d'elle, elle tira avec une précision qui l'étonnait sur les cordes retenant d'autres tuyaux, plus gros, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et elle, puis de même sur un lot derrière l'homme à la barre de fer.   
  
Elle s'enfuit vers l'unique porte ouverte de l'entrepôt au son des invectives de l'homme et du métal tombant sur le ciment. Ne voyant ni « Akira » ou « Baïkal » elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Sans grande surprise, on lui en avait crevé deux des pneus. Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'approcha de la voiture rouge.   
  
L'homme au visage patibulaire s'élança de sa cachette prés de quatre-quatre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner pour lui faire face, il abattit son arme sur elle, lui faisant lâcher le pistolet. Un « Crac » désagréable se fit entendre au contact de la barre de fer et de son bras.  
  
Avec un cri de douleur, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle se retrouva par terre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'homme sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et le plaqua sur son visage. Du chloroforme... Elle perdit connaissance malgré son douloureux bras droit. 


	10. Detective Boys en action

Chapitre 10 : Detective Boys, en action.   
  
Les questions du commissaire se firent pressantes, et insistantes... Les regards noirs des officiers devant notre persistance à répondre dans le vague ne nous aidaient pas à nous sentir à l'aise. N'ayant pas ouvertement refusé de répondre à ses questions, nous parvînmes à le convaincre de ne pas nous presser davantage, malgré le fait qu'il était visiblement mécontent de nos réponses évasives.   
  
Le commissaire ne pouvant rien découvrir de plus sur place, il décida de rentrer à la préfecture diriger les recherches dans la ville. Shinichi Kudo échangea bien quelques mots avec lui avant son départ, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de meilleure piste non plus.  
  
Poussant un soupir de soulagement, j'allai dans le coin cuisine du Professeur pour préparer du café. Pendant ce temps, Genta et Mitsuhiko discutèrent de l'incident du professeur, cherchant s'ils n'avaient pas eux-mêmes des idées de pistes. Ils n'étaient pas au courant que ce « Yamada » ressemblait à mon agresseur. A ce jeune homme que je n'arrivai plus à comprendre... Que je n'avais peut-être jamais compris. Les questions se bousculaient les uns après les autres dans ma tête... Respirant un grand coup, je rouvris les yeux pour verser le liquide chaud dans les cinq tasses. Ma blessure s'était réveillée, et je fus soulagée quand les deux autres m'offrirent leur aide pour porter à Shinichi et au Professeur leurs tasses respectives.  
  
Lorsque Shiho se réveilla, elle était dans le noir complet. Elle ne comprit qu'elle était dans un coffre de voiture qu'après quelques instants de brouillard et de réflexion confuse. La douleur mêlée à un sentiment d'engourdissement dans son bras droit lui permit de se rappeler des évènements qui l'avaient menée là. On lui avait attaché les pieds ainsi que son bras gauche derrière le dos. Ils avaient dû juger son bras droit en trop mauvais état pour constituer une menace. La voiture où elle se trouvait était en marche. Le vrombissement du moteur était omniprésent et les virages serrés du conducteur rendirent le séjour dans le coffre assez désagréable.   
  
Qu'est-ce que je fais... ? Ce type croit visiblement dur comme fer que je suis Haibara, et que je n'ai que 18 ans... Et ce Baïkal... Qui est-ce ?   
  
Elle serra les dents lorsqu'un virage particulièrement violent lui fit se cogner la tête contre l'une des parois. « Aïe ! » C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que les doigts de sa main droite avaient attrapé un objet bizarre... Le badge de Detective Boy ! C'était celui avec lequel elle avait joué la veille, pendant le coup de fil du Professeur. Elle avait oublié de le remettre dans la boite et l'avait rapidement glissée dans sa poche avant de partir chez le professeur... Maintenant, il allait peut-être lui servir... Croisant les doigts pour que quelqu'un soit proche de la boite qu'elle avait laissé chez Agasa, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel.  
  
Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, quelqu'un répondit enfin à son appel. Cependant lorsque celui-ci entendit son nom, il la gratifia d'un :  
  
« Oh non, pas la vieille Tantine ! »  
  
« C'est plutôt à moi de dire –Oh non pas le petit monstre !- Shuichi. Je présume que Kudo est avec toi ? » Shiho n'avait pas la force de s'énerver, surtout qu'elle sentait que le sang qui avait coulé sur son bras droit commençait à se sécher tout en collant au manche de sa chemise.   
  
Respirant à grand coup, elle continua avant que Shuichi ne puisse l'en empêcher.  
  
« Il est très important que je lui parle, rapidement... Tu peux me le passer ? »  
  
« Non, il est occupé... » Et c'était vrai, Shuichi pouvait l'entendre discuter au téléphone dans la pièce d'à coté. « Et puis je peux savoir ce que tu veux lui dire ? »  
  
« Il est vraiment occupé ? » Shiho commençait à avoir du mal à respirer...   
  
Zut, le coffre doit être hermétique... Je commence à manquer d'oxygène. pensa-t-elle.   
  
« Ecoute Shuichi, je me suis faite attrapée par les types qui ont agressé le Professeur. Si Kudo est au courant... Je pense qu'il pourra les retrouver... grâce au badge que j'ai sur moi et aux lunettes radar... Je-... »   
  
Et sur ses mots elle perdit connaissance à nouveau.  
  
« Hé, Tantine !! Tu réponds plus ?! Tantine ?! »  
  
C'est bizarre, la vieille ne répond plus... Shuichi repassa dans sa tête ce que Miyano avait dit... Les lunettes radars ? Pourquoi est-ce que Kudo saurait...   
  
« Hé mais c'est l'un des badges de Detective Boys que l'on portait au primaire ! »  
  
Shuichi poussa une exclamation de surprise. Il n'avait pas remarque Genta avant qu'il ne parle.   
  
« Hé, mais c'est vrai ! » renchérit Mitsuhiko.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça Shuichi ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Bah je l'ai entendu bipper alors j'ai répondu... » Répondit-il, de manière étonnamment calme.  
  
« Hein ?! » nous exclamâmes en cœur. « Tu as répondu à qui ? »  
  
« C'était la vieille Tantine... Elle m'a dis qu'elle avait un badge sur elle et qu'elle s'était faite attraper par les méchants... Mais elle ne répond plus. »  
  
La vieille Tantine ...? Attrapée par les méchants ...?   
  
« Mais ! » Je réalisa tout à coups ce que Shuichi venait de dire. « Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que Shiho a poursuivi l'agresseur du Professeur et que ceux-ci l'ont capturée ?! »  
  
J'avais du mal à imaginer Shiho captive. Shuichi acquiesça de la tête.  
  
« Attends, tu dis qu'elle ne réponds plus... Elle ne serait quand même pas... »   
  
Genta venait de donner voix à mes craintes.  
  
« Que cela soit le cas ou non, on se doit de lui venir en aide... » Intervint Mitsuhiko.  
  
Il venait de sortir la paire de lunettes radars de la boite.  
  
« Genta, tu as bien un side-car sur ta moto. Tu penses pouvoir nous conduire ? »  
  
« Sans problème !! »  
  
Sur ce, j'oubliai mes craintes concernant ce Yamada. Shiho était notre amie. On devait la secourir.  
  
« Alors je pense qu'il est grand temps pour les Detective Boys de rentrer à nouveau en action ! » déclarai-je.  
  
« Et toi Shuichi... Tu restes ici ! » Ajoutai-je à l'intention du jeune garçon.   
  
« Mais... ! »  
  
« Désolée Shuichi, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes auprès du Professeur, d'accord ? »  
  
Devant sa mine refrognée, je le serrai dans mes bras.  
  
« Allez, c'est d'accord. »  
  
Et avec cela je suivi Mitsuhiko et Genta hors de la maison, laissant derrière un Shuichi visiblement abattu. 


	11. Shuichi est têtu

Chapitre 11 : Shuichi est têtu.   
  
« Merci encore Docteur Araide... Au revoir » Shinichi déposa le combiné.  
  
Quel affaire compliquée... Cependant Shinichi commençait à trouver des pistes... Et il allait les suivre ! Ce « Yamada » était visiblement quelqu'un qui était dangereux, dans les deux sens du terme : il posait un danger au personnes qui le dérangeait, mais aussi, il semblait vouloir découvrir quelque chose à propos de Conan Edogawa... Soit découvrir l'embarrassante vérité quant à l'enquête menée par Shinichi sur les Hommes en Noir...  
  
Les hommes en noir... Il y avait longtemps que Shinichi n'y avait pas pensé. Peut-être y a-t-il un lien...  
  
Ramassant la tasse de café que les Détective Boys lui avaient apporté, il retourna auprès du professeur.  
  
« Alors Shinichi ? » demanda le professeur. « Tu as des bonnes nouvelles ? »  
  
« De bonnes pistes... De bonnes pistes... » Fit Shinichi, pensif. « Ah, et Ran a dit qu'elle viendrait vous voir dans l'après-midi. Je termine mon café puis je m'occupe d'aller vous chercher cette béquille ! »  
  
Le Professeur acquiesça, puis ils passèrent quelques minutes en silence.  
  
« Mais j'y pense... » Dit alors le Professeur Agasa. « Pourquoi Shiho est-elle partie aussi vite ? »  
  
Tiens, c'est vrai ça... Shinichi regarda le visage de son voisin avec un air légèrement surpris. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas prêté attention... Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro du portable de Miyano...  
  
« Piiiiiip Piiiiiiiip » Plusieurs bips plus loin le répondeur pris la relève. Zut, elle ne réponds pas... Il composa le numéro du Labo, où elle travaillait, pour la forme, mais ne fut pas surpris quand on lui dit qu'on n'avait pas vu Miyano de la Journée.  
  
Soudain le professeur se rendit compte d'une probabilité auquel il n'avait pas pensé.  
  
« Eh oh, elle n'aurait quand même pas poursuivi ce Yamada ! »  
  
« Je le crains... » Répondit Shinichi. «  Je pensais que cela n'était pas possible dans la mesure où elle aurait du le croiser pour qu'elle puisse le suivre. Vous m'aviez dis qu'elle était entrée plusieurs minutes après qu'il soit déjà sorti... Cependant le commissaire Maigret m'a dit avant de partir qu'elle avait donnée une description assez détaillée de la voiture dans laquelle ce Yamada est parti. Je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup mais... »  
  
« Piiiiip Piiiiiiiiiiip !! » Le portable de Shinichi se mit à sonner.  
  
« Allo ! Commissaire Maigret ? » Le visage de Shinichi se crispa à la nouvelle que lui rapportait le commissaire.  
  
Shuichi attendit cinq bonnes minutes après que Ayumi et les deux autres soient sortis. Il réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire lui... Ayumi lui avait demandé de rester avec le professeur, et Miyano voulait visiblement qu'il passe son message à Kudo... Cependant lui aussi avait envie de passer à l'action, lui aussi voulait vivre des aventures comme Ayumi et les Detective Boys avaient faits quand ils avaient son age. Ramassant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha du portemanteau ... Si je veux pouvoir retrouver la vieille Tantine, il faut que je trouve un moyen de transport. Et comme, naturellement, il n'avait pas envie de demander à Kudo, il se mit, un peu honteux, à fouiller les poches des manteaux de celui-ci et du professeur. En poussant un cri de victoire, il sortit un passe de transports publics d'une des poches.  
  
Il mit son propre manteau, ramassa son sac à dos ainsi qu'un skate-board qui traînait et qu'il venait juste d'apercevoir, le tout avant de prendre la deuxième paire de lunettes. Il attendit d'être à coté de la gare avant d'allumer la fonction radar.  
  
« Zut... Comment ça marche déjà ce truc ? » Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il parvint à voir trois points lumineux rapprochés, et pas trop loin de lui. Ça c'est Ayumi et les deux autres. En effet, avant de sortir ils avait chacun pris un badge. Il appuya quelques fois de plus sur la branche des lunettes. Ah ! Voilà. Il avait trouvé le signal qui était seul. Il se situait au Nord-ouest d'où il se trouvait... Regardant la carte du métro, il décida de la direction à prendre et passa la carte de transport dans la machine... 


	12. Des nouvelles de l’Agence

Chapitre 12 : Des nouvelles de l'Agence.   
  
Ran était à bout de souffle. Elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait le dire à Shinichi par elle-même, et non par téléphone. Il était impératif qu'elle le prévienne. S'arrêtant prés de chez le professeur, elle respira quelques grandes bouffées d'air, afin de retrouver son souffle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le petit garçon qui sortait de chez le professeur, un Skate-board à la main. Il ne lui paya aucune attention, et s'éloigna en direction de la gare de métro.   
  
Tiens, ce garçon... Sa tête me dit quelque chose. » Puis, se rappelant le but de sa course effrénée, elle rentra chez le professeur pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie.   
  
« Ran ?! » Shinichi était entrain de mettre son manteau, et semblait sur le point de partir... « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu passerai plus tard... Il n'est même pas midi...» Certes, la matinée lui avait semblé bien plus longue, mais...   
  
« C'est ma mère... Comme tu n'as pas pu tenir l'agence hier et aujourd'hui non plus, on l'a fait à tour de rôle... » Elle hésita un moment, puis enleva son manteau.   
  
« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un visiteur étrange hier, pendant que j'étais sortie, et après l'incident du Professeur, elle a pensé qu'il y avait peut-être un lien... »  
  
« Un visiteur étrange ?! Comment ça ? » Dit Shinichi, son cœur se crispant à la pensée qu'il aurait peut-être pu arriver la même chose à Ran.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? » Le professeur interrompit la conversation. Il avait boité jusqu'en bas des escaliers, se tenant à la rampe.   
  
« Professeur ! Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester tranquillement en haut !! » S'exclama Shinichi, en venant aider le Professeur. Ran aussi vint l'aider à s'asseoir dans un siége pas loin.  
  
« Que croyais tu que j'allai faire ? Tu reçois un appel de l'inspecteur Maigret concernant Shiho et tu pars sans rien m'expliquer... Je m'inquiète moi ! » Répondit-il agacé.  
  
« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Shiho ? » demanda Ran.  
  
« Je le crains... C'est elle qui a retrouvé le professeur la première après l'incident, et depuis qu'elle a appelé le commissaire on n'a plus eu de nouvelle d'elle. Le commissaire vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'on avait retrouvé sa voiture prés des entrepôts. Le côté passager était défoncé et Miyano n'était nulle part dans les alentours. J'allai rejoindre le commissaire pour essayer de trouver une piste quant à où elle est passée...» expliqua Shinichi.  
  
« Et toi Ran, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » La questionna le professeur.  
  
« Eh bien en entendant l'histoire de votre incident, ma mère s'est souvenu d'un type bizarre qui est venu à l'agence hier. Il correspondait à la description de votre agresseur, mais ce qui nous inquiète surtout, c'est qu'il posait des questions insistantes sur Conan et Shinichi ! Maman l'a renvoyé en disant qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Mais maintenant elle s'inquiète... Et moi je suis très inquiétée par ses questions. Shinichi, tu penses que c'est un ancien membre de l'organisation qui voudrait connaître la vérité concernant ton enquête pour mieux se venger de toi ?» Elle leva des yeux empreints de terreur et d'inquiétude vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Ran. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas : ce 'Yamada' est tellement maladroit dans ses méthodes que je doute énormément qu'il ait un lien avec eux. Cependant, je pense aussi qu'il est dangereux. C'est pour ça que je dois rejoindre le commissaire au plus vite, afin de trouver une piste sur lui. »  
  
« Comment ? Il aurait quelque chose à voir avec Shiho ? »  
  
« Je pense en effet qu'il s'est aperçu que Miyano le suivait, et que c'est pour ça qu'on a perdu sa trace... »  
  
« Comment ? Tu veux dire qu'il aurait... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Shinichi ? » Le professeur s'était aperçu que son jeune voisin fouillait anxieusement ses poches.  
  
« Mon passe de transports publics... Il a disparu ! »  
  
« Tu es sur de l'avoir pris sur toi ? » « Positif... »  
  
Ran réfléchit pendant quelques instants... Ce jeune garçon qu'elle avait vu...  
  
« Dis Shinichi, hier soir tu m'as bien dis que tu avais rendez-vous ici ce matin à dix heures avec Ayumi et les deux autres, pour qu'ils viennent chercher le petit Shuichi... Où sont-ils ? »  
  
« C'est vrai ça! Je ne les ai pas vus depuis qu'ils nous ont amenés nos tasses de Café... »  
  
Soudain le professeur remarqua la boite ouverte prés de l'entrée.  
  
« Hé, mais c'est pas la boite de gadgets que j'avais donné à Shiho ? »  
  
Surpris, Shinichi demanda des explications. Ran ramena la boite et, avec l'aide du professeur, il découvrirent qu'il y manquait plusieurs badges, la montre à projectiles hypodermiques et les 2 paires de lunettes.  
  
« Ce serait les Détective Boys qui les auraient empruntés ? »  
  
« Mais pourquoi emprunter les deux paires de lunettes ? Une paire suffit... »  
  
« Euh Shinichi... » Dis Ran.  « Et si Shuichi en avait emprunté une sans que les trois autres ne le saches ? »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Parce que je crois l'avoir vu aller seul vers la gare, en arrivant... »  
  
Alors c'était Shuichi qui avait pris mon passe... Là-dessus Shinichi essaya de pousser le professeur à se rappeler d'où il mettait ses prototypes vieux de dix ans, afin de trouver quelle était l'utilité que Shuichi et les Détective Boys trouvait dans le radar des lunettes... 


	13. Les secours

Chapitre 13 : Les « secours ».   
  
« Plus vite Genta, si on ne se dépêche pas... »   
  
« Je sais Ayumi, je sais... » Me répondit-il. On avait dû s'arrêter pour refaire le plein d'essence de sa moto, et chaque minute me semblait plus longue que la dernière.   
  
Mitsuhiko revint de petit magasin, où il avait acheté quelques « nécessités ».  
  
« Ah, voilà. » Genta avait fini de faire le plein. Il sorti son portefeuille de sa poche et alla payer. Mitsuhiko vint s'asseoir dans le side-car à côté de moi.   
  
Finalement Genta revint, et nous pûmes démarrer en suivant les indications de Mitsuhiko, le plus apte de nous trois à se servir des lunettes.  
  
Lorsque Shiho Miyano rouvrit les yeux elle fut éblouie. Quelqu'un l'avait sortie du coffre.  
  
« Eh bien, voilà qu'elle se réveille... »  
  
Elle tenta de se relever en sursaut. Un éclair de douleur lui traversa le bras. Elle tenait encore le badge serré dans son poing. Une présence rassurante dans son esprit. Elle était encore attachée.  
  
« Vous... Qui êtes vous vraiment... ? »  
  
« Mon nom est Baïkal... Baïkal Takuta... » Dis l'homme au profil de gorille. Il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette devant lui. « Moi aussi j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes mademoiselle Miyano... »  
  
« Qu... »  
  
Devant son air perplexe et surpris, Baïkal expliqua.  
  
« Je ne suis pas aussi bête que Akira. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas vraiment 18 ans... Et j'ai jeté un œil à votre carte d'identité... Mais votre réaction quand il vous a appelé Haibara m'intrigue. Alors ? »  
  
Elle ne répondit rien. Ce type lui faisait vraiment une drôle d'impression. Le gorille esquissa un sourire.  
  
« Ma foi, j'ai bien mon idée là-dessus, mais ça attendra une autre fois. » Il se leva et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Shiho seule dans la pièce.  
  
Elle en profita pour se redresser contre le mur et observer ce qui l'entourait. Elle était dans une petite pièce aux murs solides. La lumière entrait par une petite fenêtre en haut d'un mur étroit. La seule lampe de la pièce, une ampoule nue, était éteinte. Il n'y avait aucun meuble ou décoration. Elle soupira...  
  
Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'avais prévu en me levant ce matin... pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle tenta de voir l'heure qu'il était, mais sa montre se situait dans un angle mort. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger son bras droit ni ses doigts.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, et attendit.   
  
Shuichi arrêta le moteur du skate-board, le point lumineux clignotant sur le radar des lunettes. C'est bien ici... pensa-t-il.   
  
Il se trouvait devant une bâtisse de taille moyenne, entouré par un mur permettant une certaine intimité. La plaquette était vieille et rouillée, mais il pût quand même déchiffrer le nom : « Kato ».  Discrètement, il se glissa à l'intérieur du portail et se rapprocha de la maison. Il y avait deux voitures dans le garage, dont un quatre-quatre. S'assurant qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir des fenêtres, il fit un tour de la maison en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil par la vitre la plus proche. Soudain, il entendit des voix derrière son dos. Paniqué, il se cacha dans un buisson au coin de la maison. Deux hommes sortaient de la porte de devant.  
  
« Mais ces types, je les reconnais ! » C'étaient les deux hommes qui étaient présents quand Ayumi s'était fait tirée dessus ! Il ressentit à nouveau le sentiment d'impuissance qui lui avait noué l'estomac se soir là, l'empêchant de se montrer ou d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Il les regarda nerveusement quitter la propriété à pieds... avant de recommencer son inspection des lieux. Il aurait bien aimé les suivre mais n'avait ni le courage ni cela dans ses priorités. Il devait d'abord remettre les compteurs à zéro avec la vieille tantine.   
  
Il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre discrètement avant de baisser rapidement sa tête. Dans la pièce il y avait l'homme le plus grand qu'il avait jamais vu. Il attendit une bonne minute au tintamarre des ses battements de cœur. Visiblement, l'homme ne l'avait pas remarqué. Laissant ses affaires cachées dans un buisson, il décida de tenter de rentrer dans la maison. Il n'avait pas entendu l'autre type tourner de clé...  
  
« Hum? » En se redressant il remarqua une petite fenêtre au niveau du sol. S'accroupissant, il y jeta un œil. La vieille tantine ! Bien, il savait maintenant dans quelle partie de la maison il aurait à chercher.  
  
Sur la pointe des pieds il se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée. Tout d'un coup, celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.  
  
« Je vais acheter des cigarettes, t'endors pas okay ? » Un vague « Ouais, ouais. » lui parvint en réponse. L'homme claqua la porte et s'avança vers le portail sans remarquer Shuichi. Celui-ci n'en crut pas ses yeux. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne le surprendre, il s'engouffra dans la porte.  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez le professeur Agasa, on criait victoire. On avait enfin trouvé le premier prototype des lunettes radars. 


	14. La maison d’Akira

Chapitre 14 : La maison d'Akira.   
  
« Stop ! » s'écria Mitsuhiko.   
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Genta, en freinant.  
  
« Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de continuer à pied... On n'a pas envie d'alerter ces types. On n'est pas loin de l'endroit indiqué par le radar, ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. » Expliqua-t-il en nous indiquant du doigt la direction. D'un commun accord, Genta et moi acquiesçâmes. J'empruntai les lunettes à Mitsuhiko pendant qu'il prenait son sac à dos et que Genta attachait sa moto à un lampadaire. En bidouillant un peu, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait deux signaux de badges dans la direction indiquée.   
  
Une certaine confusion s'empara de mes pensées. Etait-ce Shinichi, que Shuichi aurait prévenu ? Ou bien Shiho avait-elle pris deux badges et en aurait laissé tombé un ? Ne voulant pas inquiéter les garçons, je remis le réglage du radar et n'en parlai point.   
  
Une fois préparés, je rendis les lunettes à Mitsuhiko et nous le suivîmes.   
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Shuichi ne resta pas longtemps dans le hall d'entrée. Il avait enlevé la terre de ses chaussures et ne les avait pas laissé dans l'entrée. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le surprenne. Prudemment, il avança, jetant un rapide coups d'œil par une porte entrouverte. Eck ! C'était le géant de tout à l'heure. Croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, il rejeta un coup d'œil, tout en sentant une fine sueur couler sur sa peau. Le type tenait un sac blanc sur le haut de sa tête. Un sac de glaçons. Il était à moitié allongé sur le sofa, la tête tournée vers la vitre de la fenêtre, du côté opposé de la porte. Shuichi l'entendait marmonner en grognant de temps en temps. Les seuls mots qui parvenaient à ses oreilles étaient « Tuyaux », « Vengeance » et un certain nombre de mots pour lesquels il était certain que sa mère le gronderait énormément s'il venait à les utiliser.   
  
Très silencieusement, il se glissa de l'autre côté de la porte. Ne sachant pas s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison, ses mains tremblaient.   
  
Bon, alors, si là c'est la pièce où se trouve le géant, la salle où se trouve la tantine doit être juste en dessous... Maintenant faut trouver l'escalier. Se dit-il.  
  
Il s'arrêta à la porte suivante, qui était fermé, et placarda son oreille sur le mur, essayant d'entendre si la salle derrière était occupée. Rien, pas même une respiration. Bien. Il prit la poignée entre ses mains et doucement, doucement, il l'actionna. Ouf. La porte ne grinçait pas. Il regarda ce qui se trouvait derrière. C'était un placard. Délaissant les balais et autre produit de nettoyage, il referma doucement la porte. Il répéta la procédure plusieurs fois, devant parfois réessayer à cause du bruit que les battements de son cœur faisait dans ses oreilles.  
  
Bingo ! Il avait enfin trouvé la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Il n'avait trouvé aucun autre occupant dans la maison, à part le géant bien sur. Il pouvait l'entendre ronfler. Ne t'endors pas, qu'il a dit ton copain, hé bah... Il commença à descendre les marches. Il n'avait pas pu atteindre l'interrupteur et se tenait contre le mur pour éviter de tomber. Une marche. Deux marches, trois...  
  
Et soudain son pied glissa sur une boite qui avait été posé là. Mâchoire serrée il se retrouva entrain de tomber vers le bas des escaliers. « Boumf » et « Boumf » puis « Boumf ».  
  
Il aurait bien crié s'il n'avait pas eu le souffle coupé. Il avait mal au torse, affreusement mal et du mal à respirer. Quelques longs moments passèrent avant qu'il ne retrouve son souffle, et il dû attendre encore plus longtemps avant de se relever. Avoir le souffle coupé c'est épuisant et un chouïa paralysant.  
  
(Note de l'auteur : ça m'est arrivé une fois quand j'avais 5 ou 6. J'avais « encore » une fois fait l'erreur de descendre les escaliers en trombe comme un éléphant . J'ai vraiment eu peur.)  
  
Cependant, dehors, Akira était entrain de se diriger à nouveau vers la maison. Baïkal n'était plus avec lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en sifflant joyeusement. C'est alors qu'il aperçu trois personnes qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir de si tôt.  
  
Les trois prétendus Détectives... pensa-t-il. Si je m'attendais à ça. Elle est encore en vie celle-là ? Il réfléchit durant une minute, avant de décider d'un plan d'action.  
  
Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour me retrouver, mais il est certain que c'est moi qu'ils cherchent. Hum, et si je les menais dans un piége ?  
  
Le jeune homme à lunettes sorti un portable de sa poche et commença à écrire un texto. Il s'avança sans craindre que les trois Détective Boys (qu'il avait vu sans être vu jusqu'à là) ne le remarquent. Il pris soin de ne pas regarder dans leur direction, afin de les laisser penser qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là. Son Texto envoyé, il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en constatant la réaction des trois autres adolescents. Bien, ils savent que j'ai capturé Haibara. C'est pour ça qu'ils préfèrent la filature à la confrontation.   
  
Il passa sans s'arrêter devant la maison, suivi par Genta, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko. 


	15. Filature

Chapitre 15 : Filature.   
  
« Hé, Ayumi ! C'est le type que le professeur nous a décrit, non ? » Me couchotta Genta, d'un air urgent, en indiquant le jeune homme à lunettes plus loin.  
  
En effet, il correspondait à la description du Yamada qui avait attaqué le professeur. Il s'avérait aussi être le jeune homme même qui m'avait tiré dessus il y avait quelques nuits de cela.  
  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était lui... C'était bien lui ? Je me remémorai rapidement de certains détails de notre précédente rencontre. Une question, un regard et un sourire. Etait-ce bien son sourire ? Puis son compagnon, l'homme au visage de gorille et au nom étrange avait demandé quelque chose. Puis l'accusation, la colère était venue. Des mots jetés dans le vent et la pluie qui nous entouraient. L'incompréhension... Et des mots à peine entendus avant que je ne m'évanouisse. « Bien, demain on se rends à Beika, Baïkal... Je ne pense pas qu'on revoie cette fille à Tokyo. » Le rire étrange du jeune homme m'avait accompagné dans l'inconscience...  
  
Et maintenant il se tenait de nouveau non loin de moi.  
  
« Oui, ça doit être lui... » Répondit Mitsuhiko à ma place. « Et je pense qu'il ne nous a pas remarqué... On le suit ? »  
  
« Mais... Et Shiho ? » Demandai-je. « Si jamais... »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas Ayumi, je suis sure que Melle Miyano va bien. Elle est forte, tu t'en souviens ? » Me rassura tentativement Mitsuhiko, faisant référence à l'implication de Shiho dans l'affaire de l'organisation que Shinichi avait démantelé. « Et puis, ce qui nous intéresse vraiment c'est ce que manigance ce Yamada. Si on ne le suit pas, on risque de perdre sa trace.»  
  
« Mais pourquoi on va pas l'attraper tout de suite ? » demanda Genta.  
  
« Idiot. » Lui répondis-je. « D'après les informations du commissaire, Yamada n'était pas seul quand il a quitté la maison du professeur ce matin. Si Shiho est entre les mains de son complice, qui sait ce qui peu lui arriver si on capture 'Yamada' maintenant. En plus, t'oublis qu'il est armé.»  
  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai... » Dit-il, penaud. « Bon ben suivons le ! »  
  
Et sur ce, Mitsuhiko rangea les lunettes radars et nous entamâmes, cœur battant, la filature.  
  
« Professeur, vous êtes surs que vous voulez venir avec nous ? » demanda Shinichi. Il était assis derrière le volant de la deux chevaux. Agasa était dans le siége passager.  
  
« Oui, Shinichi. Je suis certain. Vous avez besoin de moi pour faire fonctionner mon radar de toute manière. Et je m'inquiète pour les enfants, moi aussi. » Répondit-il.  
  
« Vous savez professeur, on ne peut plus dire que ce sont des enfants maintenant... » Dit Ran. « Mais il est vrai que c'est inquiétant.»   
  
Comme les parents de Shinichi avaient pris la voiture, Shinichi avait demandé la permission de conduire celle du Professeur. Il avait moins l'habitude de conduire la petite voiture, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant afin d'amorcer un virage, se dirigeant vers la direction indiquée par le professeur. Tout en conduisant, il récapitula dans sa tête toutes ses informations et déductions. Le vrai nom de Yamada était probablement Kato Akira, dix-huit ans. Il était lycéen dans la région d'Aomori jusqu'à ce que récemment, il ne demande à avoir ses cours que par correspondance. Il est patient à la clinique du docteur Araide depuis environ cinq ans. Bien qu'il parle souvent avec lui, Araide m'a dit ne pas savoir grand-chose de ses activités et fréquentations...  
  
Ce qui me ramène à la question : Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il était évident qu'Akira n'était pas seul à Tokyo. Il devait y être avec deux ou trois complices... Ce qui expliquerait qu'ils aient pu capturer Miyano. Peut-être agissait-il sur les ordres de l'un d'entre eux ? La plaque de la voiture dans laquelle il était parti correspondait à celle d'une voiture reportée disparue, ayant à l'origine appartenue à un fanatique de Sherlock Holmes du nom de Mycroft. Probablement volée... Et puis pourquoi capturer Miyano ? Pensait-ils qu'elle avait des informations qu'ils cherchaient ? A moins que... ?  
  
« Tiens c'est bizarre... »  
  
« Quoi donc professeur ? » demanda Ran.  
  
« Tu vois ces trois points lumineux ? Je pense qu'il s'agit de Genta, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi. Ils s'éloignent des badges de Shiho et Shuichi. »  
  
« Comment ?! » S'exclama Shinichi. Ce n'était pas normal. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'important pour qu'ils s'éloignent de leur but.  
  
Shinichi appuya sur l'accélérateur. 


	16. Trouvés

Chapitre 16 : Trouvés.   
  
Shuichi se releva lentement, tendant l'oreille pour vérifier si le bruit de sa chute n'avait pas réveillé le grand. Après quelques instants, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se demanda ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Cette partie du sous-sol n'avait visiblement pas de fenêtre, et il ne voyait quasiment rien. Se rappelant des histoires que lui avait raconté Ayumi, il sortit de sa poche une montre. Cela lui pris un petit moment pour comprendre comment faire, mais il parvint à allumer la fonction lampe torche.   
  
Balayant le faisceau autour de lui, il sourit en voyant la poignée d'une porte devant lui.  
  
Ca doit être là. Pensa-t-il. Il leva sa main libre pour actionner la poignée. Rien ne se passa, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Ne comprenant pas, il l'actionna de nouveau plusieurs fois. Puis il comprit. Suis bête ! C'est fermé à clé, évidemment.   
  
Il parcourut de nouveau la pièce avec sa lampe torche. Si seulement les clés pouvaient y être. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire un aller retour en haut pour les chercher... Surtout s'ils étaient à côté du géant...  
  
Un bruit vint perturber son sommeil. Shiho ouvrit les yeux. Elle grogna légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait un début de mal de tête. Quel était ce bruit qu'elle avait entendu ?  
  
Ah, il recommençait. Shiho fut surprise de voir la poignée de la porte s'activer. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer ? Baïkal était revenu ? Non, ce n'était pas Baïkal. Il saurait que la porte était fermée à clé. Mais alors qui ?  
  
Silence. La personne de l'autre côté avait compris que la porte était fermée à clé. Kudo aurait compris du premier coup que la porte était fermée à double tour, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Un des complices d'Akira peut-être ? A moins que Shuichi n'ait passé son message à quelqu'un d'autre...  
  
Réfléchir ainsi ne l'aidait pas à oublier son mal de tête... Shiho inspira un grand coup. Elle crut alors entendre une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Une voix aigue ? Akira aurait une femme parmi ses acolytes ? A moins que ce ne soit Ayumi ? Non, ce n'était pas la voix d'Ayumi, elle l'aurait reconnue. Le bruit d'une clé introduite dans la serrure lui promit une prochaine explication. La clé tourna. La poignée fut tirée, et la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
La lumière d'une lampe torche l'éblouit avant qu'elle ne puisse voir la personne qui entrait, mais la voix qui l'accompagnait était suffisante pour qu'elle l'identifie.  
  
« La vieille Tantine ! »  
  
C'était Shuichi... Shiho grommela. « J'ai vraiment pas de chance avec les Shuichis... »  
  
« Shuichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » Lui demanda-t-elle, d'un air fâché.  
  
« Shhhht ! Faut pas réveiller le grand type... » La réprimanda-t-il.   
  
« Hein ? » Fit Shiho, surprise.  
  
Shuichi sorti de sa poche un couteau suisse et le montra à la jeune femme. « Un cadeau de papa. » dit-il en souriant. Il ouvrit la lame et trancha plus ou moins habilement les cordes à ses pieds. Elle le laissa libérer son bras gauche avant de lui reposer sa question.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas passé mon message à Kudo ? »  
  
Shuichi pris un air coupable en avouant...  « Je l'ai passé à Ayumi et aux deux autres. D'ailleurs je pensai qu'ils seraient arrivés ici avant moi.»  
  
Shiho pris note qu'une aspirine serait une excellente idée.  
  
« Je pensais qu'à son âge Ayumi saurait prendre des décisions plus prudentes... » Marmonna-t-elle.   
  
« Allez vite, faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que les méchants types ne reviennent... » Fit Shuichi en lui tirant le manche gauche. « Surtout le type à la mine de gorille... Il est encore plus terrifiant de jour ! »  
  
« Hein, Shuichi, tu l'as déjà vu ce type ? » Shiho était à nouveau surprise, et surtout inquiète.  
  
« Bah oui, c'est le gars qui était avec le type qui a tiré sur Ayumi... Allez vite ! »  
  
Voilà ce qui compliquait les choses. Rassurée de voir que Shuichi avançait avec prudence, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Shuichi a bien dit que le grand type était entrain de dormir, non ? Elle ramassa plus ou moins maladroitement un rouleau de corde. Elle avait un sourire nerveux sur le visage. Elle suivit silencieusement Shuichi vers le haut des escaliers...   
  
« C'est ici professeur ? » demanda Ran, en voyant la maison qu'indiquait le professeur.  
  
« Oui. » répondit-il. Shinichi eut un sourire en voyant le nom sur la plaque devant la maison. 'Kato' eh ben, j'ai vu juste.   
  
« Professeur, Ran, restez dans la voiture je vais aller voir. » Fit Shinichi, en ouvrant sa portière.  
  
« Ah, Shinichi, regarde. » Ran pointait du doigt vers le portail. Elle avait un air surpris mais rassurée. Shinichi y dirigea son regard.  
  
On pouvait y voir Shuichi suivit de Miyano. Tout deux semblèrent surpris de voir la voiture du professeur, avec Shinichi à coté.  
  
« Shiho ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? » Demanda la professeur en voyant le manche ensanglanté de son haut. Sur le visage de Shuichi on pouvait lire la même question, mais il restait silencieux. Shinichi nota que la jeune femme maintenait sa main gauche sur la blessure.  
  
« Ca va, je me suis juste pris un mauvais coup. » Mentit-elle. Elle ne sentait presque plus ses doigts.  
  
« Rahlala, ça se voit que ça ne va pas ! Allez, on t'emmène à l'hôpital pour soigner ça Shiho... »  
  
« Ah, Mouri... » Shiho était visiblement surprise de voir que Ran aussi était venue.  
  
Ran sortit de la coccinelle et força Shiho à rentrer dedans. « Combien de fois devrai-je te dire que tu peut m'appeler Ran... Décidément. » Elle se sourirent mutuellement, laissant Shinichi penser, pour une fois, une chose purement masculine : Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes.   
  
« Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les trois autres ? Ils sont allés par où professeur ? » Fit il.  
  
« Ils sont à environ 200 mètres devant nous. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils y font. » Le professeur bidouillait nerveusement avec le radar.   
  
« Et si j'allais voir ? » demanda Ran, surprenant l'assemblée.  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Quelqu'un doit bien conduire Shiho à l'hôpital, et vu qu'on a retrouvé Shuichi, je peux lui emprunter la paire de lunettes radars... »  
  
« Mais Ran, c'est dangereux tu sais ! Ces types sont armés. Et d'ailleurs, dés que le moment s'y prêtera, Shuichi va m'entendre. » Fit Shinichi, en regardant le garçon concerné. Ce dernier pris un air coupable et, heureux d'avoir trouvé une idée, s'excusa en disant qu'il avait oublié de récupérer la dite paire de lunettes dans le jardin.  
  
« Je sais, Shinichi, mais primo, si quelqu'un ne va pas voir, qui sait ce qu'il peut leur arriver, et deusio, je te garderai informé via mon téléphone mobile. Si jamais quelque chose de grave arrive, il sera toujours temps d'appeler le commissaire. » Elle le fixa de son regard déterminé et têtu. Shinichi ne savait que penser. Elle avait raison, mais ne voulait pas la laisser aller seule au devant du danger. Il y serait bien allé lui-même mais Ran n'avait pas le permis, et ni Shiho ni le professeur ne pouvaient conduire.  
  
« Trois... »  
  
Shinichi, Ran et le professeur regardèrent celle qui venait de parler.  
  
« Je pense que si jamais les Détective Boys sont face à nos lascars, ils ne seront que trois. Le quatrième et ligoté sur un sofa dans la maison. » Expliqua Shiho avec un sourire. « Et je pense que ça n'en laisse que deux avec des armes à feux. Je pense que Mou- Ran peut le faire. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse la même erreur que moi.» Fit elle embarrassée.  
  
« Merci Shiho ! » Fit Ran.  
  
« Mais tu ne dois rien entreprendre de dangereux sans me le dire... » Rajouta Shinichi, l'air inquiet. Sa petite amie lui sourit, le serra dans ses bras avant de rajouter un « Promis ! » aux accents de sincérité.  
  
Shuichi revint avec son sac à dos et le skate-board, avant de passer les lunettes à Ran. Il était bien silencieux.  
  
Shinichi conduisit la voiture et déposa Ran à 50 mètres du signal, avant de conduire la coccinelle vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Sois prudente Ran. 


	17. Parking

Chapitre 17: Parking. Nous suivîmes le dénommé «Yamada» sur une a deux centaines de mètres sans gros problèmes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans cette partie de Tokyo et, prétextant la pluie qui partait et revenait en crachin, nous cachâmes nos visages sous nos capuches. Il ne fit pas mine de nous remarquer. Il sifflotait même. J'eu un frisson en pensant aux résultats de l'enquête qu'on avait menée dans la région d'aomori. Rectification: que j'avais menée... Les garçons n'étaient pas au courant de ce que j'avais découvert. Je n'étais pas sure moi-même de vouloir y croire. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Genta avait une mine déterminée, il ne quittait pas notre homme du regard. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi concentré c'était pendant une interrogation de Physique.  
Mitsuhiko par contre, avait l'air un peu inquiet. Il jetait de temps en temps son regard derrière lui, dans la direction qu'avait indiqué le radar. J'y lu aisément la cause de son souci. Souriant, je lui indiquai du bout du doigt les lunettes qui dépassaient d'une de ses poches, avant de mimer quelqu'un entrain d'en changer le réglage. Intrigué, il fit ce que je lui ai indiqué de faire, et remarqua le signal multiple que j'avais vu avant. Il me posa la question du regard. «C'est certainement Shinichi.» Lui répondis-je a voix basse. Son regard s'éclaira, et il me sourit en remerciement. Même s'il n'en disait souvent rien, je savais que Mitsuhiko admirait beaucoup Shiho. Il était tout naturel qu'il soit inquiet. Mentalement je croisai les doigts pour que ça soit vraiment Shinichi Kudo, détective extraordinaire, dont on avait vu le signal.  
Soudain, Yamada s'arrêta au coin d'une rue. Craignant qu'il ne nous ait repéré, nous retînmes notre souffle. Mitsuhiko eu la bonne idée de nous empêcher de nous arrêter, ce qui aurait attiré son attention à coup sur. Le jeune homme à lunettes héla un homme un peu plus âgé qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue. L'homme répondit, et ensembles ils rentrèrent dans un parking abandonné. Nous comptâmes jusqu'à trente avant d'y pénétrer à notre tour. Ran couru aussi vite et prudemment qu'elle pu malgré le sol glissant. Ses pensées étaient dominées par son inquiétude vis-à-vis des Détective Boys. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient dans la tête? Il y a quelques jours à peine ils étaient tous les trois soignés pour blessures, dont une par balle! Ce n'est pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants où, comme elle l'a appris par la suite, ils étaient accompagnés par un voir deux «adultes» intelligents et responsables sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Qui plus est, Shinichi avait l'air de penser que ces types étaient les mêmes qu'avaient croisé ces mêmes adolescents trop curieux à Aomori. Ces types avaient blessé le Professeur, avait capturé et blessé Shiho aussi. Ils étaient dangereux.  
Non! Se dit Ran. Je ne laisserai rien de mal leur arriver... Elle allongea ses enjambées, suivant le signal émit par les lunettes-radars.  
Notre cible était rentrée dans la partie souterraine du parking. On pouvait entendre ses pas ainsi que ceux de son compagnon résonner sur les murs de bitume.  
Dangereux. pensai-je. S'il voulait nous attirer dans un piége, ce serait l'endroit idéal. Je secouai la tête. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être son genre. A moins que? C'est vrai qu'autre fois il en posait souvent. Je me replongeai dans mes souvenirs avec nostalgie, en me rappelant de toutes les occasions où il en avait posé. Mais en poserait-il un pour nous? Pour Moi?! Je me secouai la tête. Non, c'est idiot, il n'a pas remarqué notre présence, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il y ait un piége. Je ne pus néanmoins me défaire d'une certaine angoisse. Je serrai l'objet dans ma poche, ma main moite. Je bénis les cieux que nos trois paires de pieds soient chaussées de semelles en caoutchouc. Au moins notre filature pourra continuer sans que l'écho de nos pas ne nous trahisse trop fort. Ouvrant grand les oreilles et les yeux, nous cherchâmes notre homme dans la pénombre. Un Parking? Ran regarda perplexe le bâtiment devant elle. Les lunettes confirmaient la présence des adolescents à l'intérieur. C'était une grande construction en bitume, assez ancienne. L'entrée n'avait pas de porte à proprement parler, mais elle était bloquée par un grillage sur lequel était marqué en rouge «Entrée Interdite». L'immeuble était condamné.  
Elle n'eut cependant pas grand mal à deviner par où ils étaient rentrés. Elle passa à son tour par le trou béant du grillage, juste à coté du panneau. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tendit l'oreille et ôta les lunettes. Ils ne lui serviraient plus à grand chose. Doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, elle se dirigea vers la pente descendante, d'où provenait les légers bruits de pas qu'elle entendait. 


	18. L’hôpital

Chapitre 18: L'hôpital. Shinichi soupira. On avait donné au professeur Agasa sa paire de béquilles, et le docteur en charge était entrain de soigner le bras de Miyano. Shuichi gigotait dans son siége, l'air mal à l'aise.  
Il ne semblait vraiment pas aimer être à l'hôpital, même si une part de sa nervosité avait probablement quelque chose à avoir avec la manière dont Shinichi le regardait. Le jeune garçon n'avait aucune illusion quant à ce que l'adulte pensait de ses actes.  
«Ca fait du bien!» dit à voix haute le voisin de Shinichi en revenant des toilettes, heureux de pouvoir se déplacer seul, même s'il était maladroit dans l'utilisation des béquilles. Le vieil homme vint s'asseoir à coté de Shinichi. Il remarqua soudain l'air inquiet de ce dernier. Le détective «des années 90» jetait de temps en temps son regard sur son téléphone portable, qu'il tenait dans la main.  
«Ne t'en fais pas Shinichi. Ran est une grande fille, je suis certain qu'il ne va rien lui arriver.» Shinichi donna un sourire mi-convaincu pour son vieil ami. «Je l'espère bien professeur.» Il se leva et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il avait appelé le commissaire Maigret en arrivant. Le policier devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, après s'être assuré qu'il avait envoyé une voiture pour interpeller l'homme que Miyano et Shuichi avait laissé attaché. Shinichi avait hâte que le commissaire arrive, lui ayant aussi demandé certaines informations assez délicates.  
«Ah, j'ai l'impression que le commissaire vient d'arriver.» Dit-il d'un ton plus joyeux. Il venait d'apercevoir une voiture de police par la fenêtre.  
«Professeur, Shuichi, vous voulez bien aller le rencontrer? Je vais attendre que Miyano ressorte avant d'aller vous rejoindre, d'accord?» Le jeune garçon et le professeur acquiescèrent de la tête, Shuichi visiblement soulagé de pouvoir bouger. Shinichi ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les occasions où, pour préserver son secret lorsqu'il était Conan, il s'était vu forcé de montrer cette impatience que l'immobilité forcée déclenchait invariablement chez de vrais enfants.  
Il concentra de nouveau son attention sur la porte des salles de soins.  
Shiho Miyano, de son coté, était soulagée d'avoir enfin accès à un comprimé d'aspirine. Elle l'avala avec un verre d'eau, remerciant, une fois n'est pas coutume, les cieux.  
Le jeune médecin généraliste qui avait eu à la soigner lui passa la prescription qu'il venait tout juste de remplir. D'une manière absente elle parcourut le papier rapidement avant de remercier le docteur et de sortir de la salle.  
Elle eu une autre pensée pour les cieux en pensant à sa blessure. A un moment dans sa mésaventure elle avait eu peur qu'un des os de son bras n'ait été cassé. Mais elle n'avait tout au plus qu'une fissure dans l'os. Le sang provenait du fait que la barre en fer, que Baïkal avait utilisé pour la désarmer, n'était pas seulement lourde, mais était aussi mal coupée, créant un coté tranchant qui avait entamé sa peau.  
Sa migraine, elle le savait, provenait du manque d'oxygène de son séjour dans le coffre et de son inhalation du produit de style chloroforme qu'il avait utilisé.  
Tout de même, deux semaines de convalescence. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être interdite de travail, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de comment elle allait passer tant de temps à ne rien faire.  
Bah, je trouverais bien... Se dit-elle en pensée.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de la main gauche, et retourna dans la salle d'attente.  
«Ah Miyano.» Kudo Shinichi était là. «Le professeur et Shuichi sont allés à la rencontre du commissaire.» Shiho cacha sa nervosité, à la pensée que le commissaire était sûrement impatient de la questionner à propos des événements de la journée. «Comment va ton bras?» Demanda-t-il.  
« Mieux que je m'y attendais. Le médecin m'a prescrit deux semaines de repos principalement pour s'assurer que ma plaie ne se rouvre pas. J'en connais un qui sera surpris d'apprendre ça!» Répondit-elle, un léger sourire au lèvres. Elle allait peut-être bien pouvoir répondre «oui» à l'invitation pour aller voir le match des Giants d'Osaka.  
Ne voyant pas à qui elle faisait allusion, Shinichi posa la question: «Qui ça?» «Mon petit ami...» Dit-elle.  
L'air extrêmement surpris du Détective força une réponse plus sarcastique de sa part.  
«Allons, tu ne pensais tout de même pas être le seul à avoir une vie privée, Monsieur Je-ne-lui-ai-pas-encore-demandé?» «Demander? A qui?» Questionna Shinichi, se remettant un peu de sa surprise et prenant un air perplexe.  
«Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que tu lui fasses une proposition? Vous avez suffisamment attendu je crois. Même le Détective d'Osaka a franchi le pas.» Continua-t-elle.  
Le Déclic se fit dans la tête de Shinichi. «Ah...» L'air perplexe fut remplacé par un visage embarrassée. «C'est-à-dire que je...» «Elle n'attends que ça,» fit Shiho. «Tu ne peux plus prendre la convalescence de son père comme excuse.» Laissant s'échapper un soupir, Shinichi acquiesça. «Tu as probablement raison.» Il fit un effort conscient pour ne pas ressortir son portable de sa poche.  
«Revenons à notre affaire. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Kato Akira et ses hommes ont senti le besoin de te séquestrer?» «Ah? C'est donc Kato son nom de famille? Tu es doué Kudo Shinichi.» D'un regard peu flatté, il lui pria de répondre à sa question.  
Elle lui expliqua alors comment ils l'avaient coincé alors qu'elle tentait de les poursuivre. « Idée stupide» rajouta-t-elle. Comment «Akira», qui, sembla-t-il, ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle ainsi, était persuadé qu'elle était encore Haibara Aï. Elle lui raconta comment Baïkal avait réussi à la «capturer», l'appel via le détective Badge auquel Shuichi avait répondu, et les réserves de Baïkal Takuta quant à sa vraie identité.  
«Tout ce que je sais vraiment,» termina-t-elle. «C'est qu'ils mènent visiblement une enquête sur Conan Edogawa, et pas des plus amicales, et que ce sont bel et bien les même types auxquels ont eu affaire nos trois détective boys.» «J'en suis venu à peu prés aux mêmes conclusions, oui. Ran est venue me dire que ce Yamada alias Akira était passé à l'agence. Heureusement, sa mère l'a fait déguerpir sans dommages. Ce qui me dépasse c'est ce que nos jeunes amis ont eu à faire avec lui à Aomori.» «Je peux le dire si vous le voulez...» Surpris, Shiho Miyano et Shinichi Kudo se retournèrent synchrones pour regarder le jeune enfant qui venait de parler.  
Shuichi avait un air indécis, qui leur sembla sur le coup étrangement familier. Pourtant il n'avait jamais était indécis avant, du moins dans leur présence.  
«J'ai promis à Ayumi, mais je pense que maintenant, il vaudrait mieux que je vous le dise...» Il entama son récit, du voyage à Aomori, de ce qu'Ayumi avait découvert, de ses suppositions, de comment elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Les deux adultes écoutèrent en silence, ne posant leurs rares questions que quand Shuichi semblait perdre le fil de son discours.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, Shuichi regarda nerveusement Shinichi.  
«Eh bien, merci beaucoup Shuichi! Ton aide m'est très précieuse.» Lui sourit Kudo.  
«Mais au fait...» Interrompit Miyano. «Tu n'étais pas avec le professeur et l'inspecteur Maigret?» «Ah!» Le jeune garçon se souvint alors, coupable... «Ils m'ont envoyé vous dire de vous dépêcher... Tonton Maigret est pressé d'en finir avec cette affaire alors...» Il commença à retourner vers le vestibule où attendait les deux moustachus. «Vous venez?» «Oui, oui...» Répondit Shiho, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire sur le visage de Shinichi.  
«Hé, Shuichi!» «Hm?» Le jeune garçon tourna les yeux vers le grand détective.  
«Quand on aura fini avec l'inspecteur, ça te dirait de rendre visite à tes parents?» demanda Kudo.  
«Oh Oui!» s'exclama joyeusement Shuichi.  
Shiho était laissée perplexe. 


	19. Le piège rentre en action

Chapitre 19: Le piège rentre en action. -Toc- -Toc- -Stoc- -Toc-  
Le bruit des gouttes tombant une à une d'une fuite dans le mur quelque part sur ma droite accompagnait le rythme de nos pas et de notre respiration. Le prétendu «Yamada» s'était lui aussi fait plus silencieux. Cela faisait déjà trois quarts d'heure qu'on se cherchait tout en se cachant dans le sombre sous-sol. Un moment on entendait Yamada et son compagnon chuchoter à notre gauche, après ils était en arrière sur notre droite à déplacer quelque chose. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir emprunté l'une des montres lampe torche du professeur, et au grognement de Genta lorsqu'il faillit trébucher dans une grosse fissure, je savais que je n'étais pas la seule. Au moins sans lumière ils ne sauront pas qu'on les suit. Pensai-je pour me rassurer. Cependant... Mon cerveau, contrariant, avait son mot à dire.  
Il sait... Tu ne fais que te leurrer en pensant qu'il ignore ta présence ici.  
Mais alors pourquoi n'entreprend-t-il rien?  
Qui a dit qu'il n'entreprenait rien? Pourquoi est-il ici d'après toi? Pour respirer l'air frais et poussiéreux d'un sous-sol à l'abandon?  
Je me secouai la tête, en pensant au bruit de caisses. Une découverte désagréable me revint en mémoire. Alors ce serait vrai? Il aurait... Un sanglot avait du s'échapper de ma gorge, car je senti la main de Genta se poser d'une manière se voulant rassurante sur mon épaule. Je n'avais même pas à lever les yeux pour imaginer clairement son air gentil et soucieux, que l'obscurité cachait sûrement. Soudain, Mitsuhiko nous fit nous arrêter. Nous tendîmes l'oreille. Une sonnerie de téléphone? Nous retînmes tous trois notre respiration afin de mieux entendre.  
«Ah c'est toi?» Akira alias Yamada sourit, tout en jetant un air entendu à son compère. Comme on lui avait ordonné, ce dernier retraça silencieusement ses pas vers un coin spécifique de la partie souterraine du parking. Retournant son attention à la voix sortant de son téléphone portable, Akira acquiesça d'un air entendu. «Oui, oui, tout est prêt. On n'attend plus que toi!» Discrètement, Akira mis la main dans la poche de sa veste. Lentement, il en retira une paire de lunettes pour vision de nuit nocturne.  
Un sourire prédateur était plaqué sur son visage.  
«Effectivement... Bon, je vais vérifier les caisses une nouvelle fois.» Mettant fin à la conversation téléphonique, il plaça les vers par-dessus ses lunettes, et se tourna dans la direction des Détectives Boys. Il dû se retenir de rire. Il ne voulait pas les alerter plus que nécessaire... après tout, un piége c'est fait pour surprendre! Il tira sur la corde qu'il tenait dans la main droite, l'enroulant autour de son bras afin de tendre la corde qu'il avait laissé traîner jusqu'à maintenant afin que l'un des futurs piégés n'y trébuchent pas.  
Comme prévu, le bruit d'une caisse étant déplacé se fit entendre. Les trois adolescents qu'il observait sans qu'ils ne le sachent sursautèrent, tournant leurs visages dans la direction du bruit. Il du se mordre la lèvre pour cacher son hilarité. Il tira sur la corde qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Un autre sursaut... Cela l'amusait vraiment! La voix de son complice provenant d'une troisième direction lui appris que la cassette préparée à l'avance avait en effet été utile.  
La suite reposait maintenant sur ses victimes... Mais s'il les avait bien analysés ils devraient.  
Ah! Comme prévu, ils se séparaient en trois. Voilà qui rends les choses tellement plus simple... pensa-t-il. Il vit du coin de l'œil le signe de son compère. Tout était en place. Bien, il suivit l'adolescent qu'il s'était marqué. Un autre signe de son comparse... Il leva le bras en retour.  
C'est parti!  
Ran, après avoir errée comme les trois détectives Boys dans le noir pendant une dizaine de minutes, se souvint d'une des conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Shinichi... à propos des gadgets du professeur; enfin, plus précisément de leur utilités variées.  
Elle s'arrêta, ignorant les frissons causés par l'obscurité du parking et le souvenir de certaines malheureuses affaires que son père et Conan/Shinichi avaient eu à résoudre dans des parkings; replongeant la main dans sa poche, elle en sorti a nouveau les lunettes radars. Elle dû bidouiller avec un petit moment avant de trouver comment allumer la fonction qu'elle cherchait. Elle les mit sur son nez avec un petit hochement de satisfaction. Elle avait réussi à allumer la fonction de vision nocturne.  
Avec un soupir intérieur de soulagement, elle parcourut ses environs avec sa vision nouvellement trouvée. Elle repéra les Détective Boys à une dizaine de mètres devant elle. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait de drôles de caisses posées par ci et là. Elle concentra cependant son attention sur les deux personnes que suivaient les trois adolescents. Ils étaient à une quinzaine de mètres plus loin, sur sa gauche, deux hommes. Ils se dirigeaient avec une certaine aisance, indiquant une certaine habitude avec les lieux... Surtout compte tenu du fait que l'on ne voyait à peine assez loin pour éviter de se prendre un mur dans cette pénombre. Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko ne semblaient pas connaître la fonction «vision nocturne» des lunettes-radars. Ils se dirigeaient visiblement au son et sursautaient au moindre son pouvant leur indiquer la position de «Yamada» et de son complice. Du moins elle pensait que c'était Yamada... La description correspondait et elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication pour l'attitude de ses jeunes amis.  
Mais Shiho n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il en restait trois de ces types? Se demanda-t-elle.  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, le téléphone du jeune homme à lunettes sonna, la faisant sursauter malgré elle. «Ah c'est toi?» elle se cacha derrière un pan de mur plus par instinct que par réflexion, observant les deux hommes du coin de l'œil. Elle vit le plus âgé des deux hommes s'éloigner du jeune homme à lunettes. Elle vit ce dernier sortir de sa poche une paire de lunettes un peu étrange, qu'elle reconnu après quelques instants de réflexion pour des lunettes de vision nocturne. Chose qui fut confirmé par le regard que jeta le jeune homme dans la direction évidente des détectives boys. Le complice qui s'était éloigné en avait aussi.  
En voyant le présumé Yamada tirer sur des cordes, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle commença à retracer ses pas vers l'entrée tout en sortant son portable. Elle voulait appeler Shinichi en attirant le moins d'attention possible, et pour une raison qui la dépassait, elle était persuadée que si elle accostait les trois adolescents, ils n'auraient aucune envie de la suivre dehors. Bien sur, il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était de voir ce Yamada derrière des barreaux. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était qu'un individu dangereux s'en prenne à ses amis et ses proches. Encore moins si cet individu en avait visiblement après son Shinichi!  
Distraite par ses pensées, elle ne regardait que vaguement devant elle. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix enregistrée se fit entendre qu'elle fut tirée de sa rêverie, et cela de la plus brutale des façons.  
«Hmph!!!» Un troisième comparse qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver venait de lui mettre une compresse sur le bas du visage. Elle lutta, mais l'homme était fort, et les vapeurs issus du tissu agissaient rapidement. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait appuyé sur le bouton «appel» de son portable. L'homme ne remarqua pas l'appareil lorsqu'il tomba à terre, étant plus préoccupé par comment maintenir la compresse malgré le coup de coude qu'il venait de prendre dans le ventre.  
«Sale garce...» Fit Baïkal, à voix basse, une fois Ran rendue inconsciente. Sans plus se soucier de la jeune femme, il fit le signal convenu dans la direction de son complice. 


	20. L’appel

Chapitre 20: L'appel. "Merci encore commissaire!" fit Shinichi en tassant la pile de papier que Maigret lui avait apporté et qu'il venait de lire rapidement. «Ces informations me sont d'une grande aide.» Le policier secoua la tête d'un air confus. «Je ne comprends pas Shinichi. En quoi ces informations peuvent t'aider avec cette affaire?» Derrière lui Shiho haussa des épaules, montrant son ignorance concernant la théorie du jeune détective. Shuichi lançait des regards nerveux vers la pile de papier, mourant visiblement d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Le commissaire Shiratori, lui, se tenait prés de la fenêtre et semblait réfléchir sur l'affaire en question.  
Tout les cinq étaient dans une pièce peu utilisée, mise à leur disposition par l'hôpital. Les murs de la salle demandaient à être repeints, mais la salle en elle-même était propre et les chaises pliantes et la petite table blanche suffisaient à leur entretien.  
Le professeur Agasa, ayant déjà eu sa part d'interrogations le matin même, fut accompagné en voiture par un officier jusqu'à sa maison. Après que Shiho Miyano, au grand plaisir de Maigret, eu relaté sa mésaventure en grand détail, Shuichi donna, à son tour, un bref résumé de ce qu'il savait des faits s'étant déroulés à Aomori. Shiratori eu l'obligeance d'informer Shiho que sa voiture avait été récupérée par le département de police, et que, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas récupérer la dite voiture avant un moment pour la faire réparer, elle n'aurait au moins pas à se soucier qu'elle tombe dans les mains de la mafia ou de revendeurs de parties automobiles. Le «géant» avait aussi été arrêté sans incident, et il allait être interrogé dans les plus brefs délais.  
Lorsque vint son tour de parler, Shinichi demanda simplement à voir les résultats de la recherche qu'il avait demandé au Commissaire. Maintenant, le commissaire Maigret, qui allait bientôt toucher la retraite, attendait avec impatience que Shinichi lui explique ce qu'il avait compris. «Allons Commissaire... Pas d'impatience. Je pense que notre petit aventurier...» Kudo jeta un clin d'œil vers le jeune garçon à sa gauche. «A eu assez d'aventures pour aujourd'hui.» Le visage de Shuichi exprima clairement et rapidement son mécontentement à l'idée qu'on puisse le priver de voir la résolution de l'affaire. Cependant, son air malheureux fut vite remplacé par de la joie à la phrase qui suivit.  
«Serait-ce possible qu'on aille rendre visite à ses parents avant de discuter de la suite?» Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Shiratori, et le commissaire Maigret ne pu s'empêcher de rire joyeusement.  
«Ah oui, en effet, ce serait une très bonne idée, je vais en profiter pour leur passer un petit coucou je pense. D'accord petit Shu?» Le petit Shu rougit un peu à ce surnom mais n'avait rien de désobligeant à répondre au moustachu. D'un commun accord, les hommes se levérent et se dirigérent vers la porte. Miyano, curieuse de voir les parents du «petit monstre» suivit. Shiho était perplexe de voir la familiarité avec laquelle le jeune Shuichi et le commissaire Maigret semblaient s'entendre. Le commissaire Shiratori aussi n'avait rien eu à dire sur la présence du petit garçon lors de leur conversation. Et la manière avec laquelle ils prirent tout les deux la proposition de Shinichi l'intriguait aussi. Voyant que le commissaire Maigret, qui semblait savoir où les mener, ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie, Shiho pensa à la possibilité que les parents de Shuichi fassent partie du personnel de l'hôpital. Certes, cela expliquerait que le policier les connaisse, mais ça n'expliquait pas son attitude envers l'enfant. Comme pour contredire sa théorie, le commissaire s'était dirigé vers une infirmière en demandant si les patients de la chambre 202 s'y trouvaient toujours.  
Peut-être qu'il a eu affaire au parents de Shuichi dans une affaire d'agression? se demanda Miyano, en voyant que l'infirmière répondait par l'affirmative. Un peu agacée, elle jeta un regard au jeune homme qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Shinichi Kudo était tout sourire, et semblait avoir oublié l'affaire avec Yamada, du moins pour l'instant présent. Elle se secoua la tête. Elle en était sure... Il savait qui étaient les parents de Shuichi. Elle tenta de lui demander mais Shinichi se contenta d'avoir les yeux scintillants de rire et de dévier ses réponses.  
Une fois arrivés à la chambre 202, les deux policiers demandèrent à Shinichi et Miyano d'attendre dans le couloir pendant quelques instants. Shuichi rentra avec eux, et, après quelques instants, Shiho pût entendre des voix s'exclamer joyeusement de l'autre coté du mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Maigret revint dans le couloir, et leur pria de rentrer, les parents de Shuichi voulant leur parler.  
Shiho Miyano était surprise. Shiho Miyano se disait bien qu'elle avait déjà vu l'air incertain de Shuichi quelque part, mais si elle avait pu deviner qu'il ressemblait autant à son père. Devant elle se tenait la chambre 202. A sa droite, l'inspecteur Shiratori avait pris un siége, à coté de lui se tenait le commissaire Maigret. A la gauche de Shiho se tenaient deux lits occupés, dont l'un par une femme qui était occupée à tenir son fils, Shuichi, dans ses bras. L'homme occupant l'autre lit souriait, et lança un bienvenue à l'adresse de Shinichi et d'elle-même.  
«Inspecteur Takagi! Comment vont vos blessures?" demanda Kudo, tout en s'asseyant sur un siége à sa portée. «Ça va beaucoup mieux... Miwako commence à avoir du mal à tenir sur place, ce qui est bon signe.» Répondit-il, en souriant. Retrouvant son calme, Shiho décida de participer aussi à la conversation. «J'ignorai que vous étiez hospitalisés... Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère?» Elle remarqua que tout les deux, Miwako née Sato et Wataru Takagi montraient des traces de brûlures et de coupures.  
Relâchant son fils, ce fut Miwako qui répondit.  
«Un sale affaire de micro terrorisme. Avez vous lu les journaux concernant la série d'explosions d'origine criminelle dans différents quartiers de Tokyo, qui a débuté y'a un peu plus d'une semaine?» Shinichi acquiesça de la tête. Shiho, ayant été en visite chez des collègues en dehors de Tokyo, n'avait par contre pas encore eu le temps de lire le dernier journal sur ce sujet.  
«Eh bien,» continua Sato. «On n'a pas eu de chance, et on s'est retrouvé par hasard sur les lieux de la deuxième explosion.» «Mais vous avez quand même fait un excellent boulot...» Dit alors Shiratori, avec un sourire un peu sarcastique à l'intention de Takagi. «Puisque vous êtes parvenus à comprendre qui était le criminel avec le peu d'indices qu'on vous a rapporté.» «C'est vrai?» s'exclama Shuichi. Son père eut un rire embarrassé.  
«Effectivement, j'ai été agréablement surpris de le lire dans le journal ce matin.» ajouta Shinichi. «Et si j'avais su plus tôt pour vos blessures, je serai venu vous rendre visite.» «Le commissaire m'a appris qu'Ayumi, à qui on avait confié Shuichi pendant notre convalescence, a eu des ennuis. Vous pouvez nous éclairer sur l'affaireen question?» Demanda Takagi, un air sérieux sur le visage.  
«Bien sur...» Répondit Shinichi. "Mais avant j'aimerai vous demander un chose..." Il donna la pile de papier que le commissaire lui avait ramené. «Il me semble que vous connaissiez celui qui a rédigé la majorité de ce rapport.» Takagi parcourut rapidement la première page. Un brin de tristesse fut traduit par l'inclinaison de ses sourcils. «Ah oui, en effet.» Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent développer, le portable de Shinichi se mit à sonner.  
Embarrassé, les portables était censés être éteints dans cette partie de l'hôpital, le sang de Shinichi ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit quel numéro était affiché. Avec un air semi paniqué, semi inquiet, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel.  
"Ran?!" 


	21. ça se complique

Chapitre 21: ça se complique. Après l'appel qu'avait reçu notre cible, les choses semblèrent se précipiter. Nous entendîmes le bruit de caisses sur notre droite, puis à peine quelques secondes après sur notre gauche. Et comme pour nous effrayer, la voix de l'autre homme se fit entendre derrière nous. Comment cela se fait-il? Il ne devrait y avoir que deux individus ici à part nous... L'individu au téléphone était peut-être arrivésans qu'on ne le sache? Mais si les deux premiers s'étaient séparés... Ils auraient plus de chance de nous repérer... Et cela nous embêterait, peut-être même plus qu'eux. Après quelques moments d'hésitation, nous nous concertâmes en échangeant quelques mots à voix (très) basse, avant de nous séparer. Si jamais ils trouvait l'un d'entre nous, ils allait probablement tenter de lui faire du mal, alors vaudrait mieux que l'on se sépare afin de, primo, ne pas perdre notre cible de vue (ou plutôt de portée d'oreille), et deusio, au cas où l'un de nous se ferait prendre, il fallait que l'un d'entre nous puisse s'échapper et chercher de l'aide.  
En espérant qu'il ne le tue pas... Mauvais Cerveau!! Pensai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de pessimisme en ce moment. Cependant mon cerveau était soutenu par un mauvais pressentiment au fond de ma gorge, et, tout en allant vers où le bruit de caisses était venu sur ma droite, je serrai d'une main moite la carte Joker qui se trouvait dans ma poche.  
Akira gloussait intérieurement. Non seulement ces trois idiots s'était séparés, mais ils s'étaient séparés de manière à ce que lui et ses complices n'ait pas trop à bouger afin de ferrer les proies qu'ils s'étaient attribués. Sortant son pistolet (acheté au marché noir) de sa poche, il grimaça un sourire en voyant venir vers lui sa proie désignée. Il leva la main gauche, prêt à donner le signal une fois que les trois pseudos Detective Boys seraient à portée décente de Baïkal, lui-même et de son autre compagnon. Chaque chasseur avait été déterminé selon la stature de la potentielle proie, afin que cela ne soit pas trop difficile de maîtriser les adolescents. A cette pensée, il entendit un petit rire ironique venu de quelque part au fond de sa conscience. «Toi aussi tu n'est qu'un adolescent, tout comme eux... Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, vous auriez peut-être même pu être camarades de classe...» La ferme. Répondit-il à sa conscience. Les circonstances sont ce qu'elles sont, et penser «et si» n'y changera rien. Il sera la mâchoire en se remémorant la cause de tout ses ennuis. Je ne reculerai pas! A cet instant précis, les trois cibles étaient en place. Il abattit la main gauche, conformément au signal préétabli. Sa dernière pensée fit écho dans sa tête.  
Je ne reculerai pas...! D'un click audible, le sous-sol du parking fut soudain inondé de lumière. Je laissai échapper un petit cri de surprise, tout en me couvrant les yeux. J'entendis vaguement le bruit de bois se brisant sur un objet sourd, suivi d'un cri de Genta. Un Piège!  
Je te l'avais dit... Ignorant mes pensées auto dérisoires, je me rendis compte que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière moi... Bien trop proche derrière moi. Retirant mon bras droit de devant mes yeux, je me retournai pour donner un coup de pied à mon attaquant. Intérieurement je bénis le jour où j'ai réussi à convaincre Ran de m'apprendre quelques prises de Karaté. Cependant je ne me faisais pas d'illusion quant à mes prouesses dans ce sport. Ran était peut-être championne régionale à un moment, mais moi, je n'étais qu'une débutante, et mon assaillant, lui, était probablement un homme fort, habitué à se battre dans des combats de rue. Tu ne te fais pas un peu des films là? Non je suis réaliste.  
Mon pied entra en contact, comme je l'avais vaguement prévu, avec un bras, et non une côte. Son air surpris m'appris qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui pose problème. Je profitai de ce court laps de temps pour sortir mon Joker et l'utiliser.  
«Pscht!!!» L'aiguille hypodermique de la montre à projectile alla s'enfoncer dans son front. En quelques secondes à peine la drogue fit son effet. Béni soit le dieu qui me donna l'idée de prendre le gadget avec moi avant de partir avec Genta et Mitsuhiko de chez le professeur... et qui ne m'avait pas mis face au faux «Yamada». J'ignorai si j'aurai pu tirer le projectile sur lui.  
En parlant du loup, je le vis sur ma gauche... face à Mitsuhiko. Mon cœur se crispa. J'étais trop loin pour lui venir en aide. Il semblait que Mitsuhiko avait réussi à éviter de se prendre un couvercle de caisse, mais il n'avait pas l'avantage d'un joker. «Yamada» pointait son revolver entre ses deux yeux.  
L'air ébahi et choqué de Mitsuhiko me surpris cependant. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il montre au moins du ressentiment envers celui qui avait tiré sur le professeur, et kidnappé Shiho. Cependant, il avait cet air ahuri, avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans les yeux.  
«Co....?!» 'Yamada' l'assomma avant qu'il ne puisse entamer réellement sa phrase. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, aux pieds de son attaquant. Celui-ci tourna son regard et son arme sur moi.  
Paniquée, je jetai un œil autour de moi. J'aperçu la masse inconsciente de Genta, sur le sol, quelque part derrière moi. Une ombre vaguement familière ramassait des bouts de bois, restes d'un couvercle qui avait probablement assommé Genta. Cependant, il suffit d'une phrase de sa part, pour recadrer mon attention sur le faux «Yamada».  
«Et bien, à ce que je vois tu es encore très en forme mademoiselle Yoshida Ayumi!» 


	22. Flashback !

Chapitre 22: Flashback!

Ses paroles me glacèrent le sang. Ignorant son pistolet dirigé sur moi, je levai les yeux pour le regarder en face. Son sourire moqueur... La moquerie que j'avais entendue dans sa voix.  
Un sentiment de rage et de trahison s'enflamma en moi. Ma blessure semblait se réveiller pour renforcer le foyer qui brûlait en moi.  
Et je repensai, inévitablement, aux découvertes et aux conséquences de notre, non, mon enquête à Aomori.

Tout avait commencé avec une date... Une date anniversaire... L'anniversaire de son départ. Il était parti, comme cela, du jour au lendemain, sans même dire un au revoir. Si l'un de ses parents ne nous avait pas prévenus, nous aurions certainement pensé à des choses peu plaisantes comme un meurtre ou un kidnapping. Quelque temps après, il nous avait envoyé une lettre, qui fut suivit sporadiquement par d'autres. Elles étaient de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute, cependant je ne pu m'empêcher de penser, en les relisant ce jour là, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux. Il disait être toujours en voyage, mais ne décrivait jamais les lieux qu'il visitait. Oh, il est facile d'écrire «Je suis à Seattle, là...» mais il n'y avait pas d'anecdotes, pas de photo souvenirs... C'était comme s'il cherchait un moyen de nous écrire tout en évitant qu'on ne sache où il se trouvait exactement. J'avais aussi l'impression qu'il était un tant soit peu au courant de ce qu'il nous arrivait, malgré le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas le joindre nous-même. Nous surveillait-il? Enfin, cela, c'était avant qu'il n'arrête d'écrire tout court. Oui... Pensai-je. Il a délibérément coupé les ponts. Confortée dans ma théorie par quelques infos, glanés par ci par là, je m'entretins avec Genta et Mitsuhiko pour avoir leur avis. Leur enthousiasme à l'idée d'enquêter là-dessus ne fit que renforcer ma détermination. Après plusieurs jours de recherche de porte à porte et sur Internet, nous décidâmes d'aller enquêter sur place à Aomori, où nous amenait notre seule piste sérieuse.  
Cependant, Genta avait déjà réservé les tickets pour notre car à destination d'Aomori, lorsque l'inspecteur Takagi et Miwako firent appel à moi. Ils avaient été hospitalisés suite à une explosion d'origine criminelle, et, la mère de Miwako n'étant pas au meilleur de sa forme, ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Shuichi pendant les vacances scolaires jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux. Ne trouvant pas le cœur pour refuser (et avec l'accord de mes parents) je pris la décision d'amener Shuichi avec nous à Aomori. Nous eûmes de la chance, on n'eut pas trop de difficultés pour acheter un ticket pour Shuichi. Cependant le voyage à Aomori ne se fit pas sous le plus agréable des auspices, du moins pour moi... Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de retourner sur la dernière page de recherche que j'avais faite avant le départ. La page du département de police d'Aomori.  
Je n'ai pas trop envie de détailler toute la longue procédure de recherche... En bref, les garçons recherchaient seulement cette personne qui avait disparu de nos vies... Pendant que moi, j'enquêtais sur les diverses informations que j'avais trouvées sur ses activités.  
Non, ce n'était pas possible... Je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais tout y menait. Les témoignages, les faits divers, les fichiers scolaires.  
Le fameux soir où tout s'était précipité, j'avais pris le risque de demander aux garçons de m'aider à suivre deux types un peu louches, dans l'espoir qu'ils nous mènent à lui. Bien sur, à la mention du mot louche, le sentiment un brin trop protecteur des garçons avait fait surface, et après moult et moult discussion, il fut décidé que je resterai à l'auberge, avec Shuichi, pendant qu'ils suivraient les deux hommes en question. J'étais soulagée d'avoir fait promettre à Shuichi de ne rien dire sur mes découvertes aux deux autres sans mon autorisation... S'il avait participé au débat, Mitsuhiko et Genta se seraient forcément doutés de quelque chose.  
J'eût néanmoins un mal fou à faire comprendre à Shuichi qu'il devait rester alors que moi aussi je partais mener l'enquête. Et comme je l'appris par la suite, j'aurai du me douter qu'il imiterai l'exemple que je lui avais donné face aux garçons.  
Cependant, malgré cela, je parti néanmoins la tête tranquille de ce coté là sur ma quête aux réponses. Je pu voir sans être vu les garçons commencer leur filature. Et j'allais les suivre lorsque... Un visage attira mon regard. Un visage familier, trop familier de par son absence. Il venait de sortir de la cabane dont les deux hommes «louches» étaient sortis. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, plus vieux. Retenant ma respiration, je m'enfonça dans mon coin du mur, cachée, dieu soit loué, par une haie. Je ne pu m'empêcher de trembler en entendant l'homme plus âgé l'appeler, lui, par son vrai nom. «Je suis à Seattle, là...» Mon œil.Mais ce qui m'inquiétait surtout, ce n'était pas le mensonge... C'était mes soupçons, mes soupçons qui pesaient lourds sur son activité à Aomori. Le cœur serré, je pris ma décision. Je n'avais pas des doutes, j'étais certaine de ce que je trouverai si j'allais voir dans la cabane. Seul mes espoirs et mes rêves m'avaient permis de penser qu'il n'y était pas mêlé... Mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter... Pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas demandé. Comme les deux hommes qu'avaient suivi Mitsuhiko et Genta, l'homme plus âgé et lui suivirent la route menant à la forêt. Le sol était boueux et glissant, à cause du crachin incessant des jours précédents. Il avait pris une lampe torche, et l'avait allumée afin que lui et son compagnon ne glissent pas par inadvertance. Je dus me contenter du couvert, et support, des arbres entourant le chemin, en me serrant les dents à chaque glissade, en espérant ne pas attirer leur attention. Après environ un quart d'heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière. Pendant que le grand, je crois qu'il se faisait appeler Baïkal, allumait sa cigarette, il s'asseyait sur un tronc d'arbre. Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre ma respiration. Ma tenue était encrassée de boue, et, dans le noir, nombre de branches avaient du égratigner mon visage. Après quelques bouffées, l'homme plus âgé ouvrit la conversation.  
«Notre opération se passe sans anicroches.» Le jeune homme sur le tronc d'arbre acquiesça.  
«Oui, bientôt on pourra tenter un marché plus grand, que dirai-tu de Tokyo?» «Tokyo, c'est vaste. Un endroit en particulier?» "Je pensai à Beika. Aprés tout..." Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Son compagnon eut un rire. En laissant échapper un long filet de fumée blanche, il continua.  
«Je m'en doutai un peu. Mais tu as raison, c'est un bon endroit pour commencer.» «Oui, surtout que j'ai un autre projet qui pourrai grandement bénéficier d'un séjour là-bas.» Une nouvelle hilarité chez son compagnon. Il ne broncha point. Baïkal fit tomber la cendre au bout de sa cigarette d'un geste du pouce. «Il nous faut cependant être plus vigilant concernant les fouineurs.» «Tu parles de ces deux lycéens de Tokyo qui sont venu poser des questions sur moi dans les environs? Pas de souci, je suis certain que les deux autres vont leur passer l'envie de chercher plus loin.» «Je l'espère bien.» Baïkal eut un sourire qui n'avait rien de convivial.  
«Et pour la marchandise, tu t'es bien arrangé avec le camionneur?» «Oui, pas de souci. Il livrera la drogue à l'endroit convenu, et de la plus discrète des façons. Après tout, il n'a aucune envie de chercher plus loin que les billets qu'on lui a mis sous le nez.» Répondit-il, en remettant ses lunettes en place.  
A ces mots, je me mordis la lèvre.  
Il a fallu qu'il le prononce, il a fallu qu'il prononce le mot 'drogue'. Tremblante, je m'essuyai d'un revers de la main l'humidité que je sentais dans mes yeux. Une question me préoccupait l'esprit, plus que tout.  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! Toutes ces années à résoudre des affaires criminelles entant que Détective Boy ne m'avaient pas laissée avec une vue naïve sur la drogue. J'avais fait face à des drogués, j'avais même vu une amie souffrir à cause du manque, et pire, j'avais vu un homme prêt à tuer pour cette substance illégale. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il dise ce mot?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il affirme mes soupçons. Pourquoi?! Serrant des poings, je pris ma décision. D'un pas se voulant assuré, je m'aventurai dans la clairière. Je n'avais pas besoin de le faire mais je l'appelai tout de même par son nom.  
Les yeux remplis d'incompréhension avec lesquels il me fixait ne fit rien pour améliorer ma peine.  
«Quoi? Ne me dit pas que tu ne me reconnais pas! C'est moi, Ayumi. Ayumi Yoshida!» Une étincelle de compréhension éclaira son visage, mais il ne fait as mine de vouloir me souhaiter la bienvenue.  
«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?» Sa voix était froide, chargée d'hostilité.  
«Explique moi...Pourquoi? » Lui répondis-je, ma voix avait du trembler, car il me jeta un regard... Son regard transperçant, avec lequel il semblait pouvoir tout lire.  
Je fus surprise de le voir sourire à ce moment là. Son sourire était le plus troublant. Je l'avais cru changé, indéniablement perdu à nos yeux, mais il avait encore ce sourire... Ce sourire que j'avais vu souvent avant son départ, que j'avais appris à apprécier, ce sourire qui m'avait tellement manqué. Quelque part, au fonds de mon estomac, je senti un vide se créer.  
«Je m'en occupe?» La voix de son compagnon vint interrompre notre échange.  
Perplexe, je regardai de l'un vers l'autre, l'incompréhension se lisant sur mon visage. Son sourire si paisible autrefois, se transforma en un rictus de prédateur.  
«Non, c'est mon affaire cette fois ci.» Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche. «Après tout, faut bien que tes 'leçons' servent.» Je fixai le bout de métal du regard, ne voulant pas y croire. Les flammes de la colère se rallumèrent en moi de plus belle. Je reculai de quelques pas, en murmurant le fond de ma pensée.  
«Quoi? Que dis-tu, on ne t'entend pas?!» Fit il, moqueur. Je relevai mes yeux pour fixer les siens.  
« Monstre.» Dis je. Le mot résonant avec force dans ma tête. «Après tout ce que tu nous avais appris, après tout... Argh, je ne peux pas y croire... Non, je ne veux pas.» «Que veux-tu...» Me répondit-il, un air cynique sur le visage qui ne lui ressemblait pas. «Toi, tu es toi, et moi, je suis moi.» «Tu n'es plus toi...» Dis je, en reculant a nouveau de quelques pas. «Du moins, tu n'es plus le toi qui aurait du être.» « Ce que tu dis est plus vrai que tu ne le penses.» Il leva son arme de façon menaçante.  
Il n'oserait pas. Une partie de moi ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. La réalité de la situation échappait à mes sens. Non, il ne le fera pas! Persistai-je dans ma tête.  
Mais néanmoins il le fit.  
Un craquement sourd, suivi d'un sifflement vint prendre la place de la pluie dans mes oreilles. Une douleur inattendue me scinda, comme un éclair, le coté gauche. Mes pieds glissèrent dans la boue à mes pieds. Mon corps tomba lourdement sur le sol trempé. Il m'avait tiré dessus. Toute ma rage s'envola pour être remplacé par un sentiment de désespoir, ou un sentiment de vide, je ne saurai trop le décrire. Et avant de m'évanouir j'avais à nouveau entendu sa voix.  
«On dirai que ce que je dois trouver me cherche moi aussi... Bien.» «Demain on se rends à Beika, Baïkal...» Et avec un rire moqueur, qui me semblait si inconnu, il termina.  
«Je ne pense pas qu'on revoie cette fille à Tokyo.»

Et maintenant, je me retrouvai à nouveau devant son sourire moqueur, à la merci de son pistolet. Un sentiment de fatigue s'empara de moi.  
«Eh bien, notre rencontre a un air de déjà vu...» Répondis je à son commentaire déplacé.  
«N'est-ce pas...» Mes dents me donnèrent l'impression de grincer en prononçant la fin de ma phrase. «Conan Edogawa?» Une bien triste pensée me traversa l'esprit.  
Comment ai-je pu espérer deux fois de suite qu'il se souviendrait de notre amitié?


	23. Explications

_Chapitre 23_ : Explications. 

"Ran?! Ran!!"

Après plusieurs appels, Shinichi prit une inspiration. Il avait un air paniqué dans les yeux, et lorsqu'il mentionna plusieurs fois le nom sans succès, Shuichi ne pu s'empêcher de voir Shiho blanchir. Kudo Shinichi écoutait maintenant, yeux fermés, le son du téléphone. Ensuite, d'un mouvement de la tête, il fit comprendre son intention aux commissaires Shiratori et Maigret. D'un commun accord, ils se ruèrent hors de la chambre, laissant un Shuichi et une Shiho inquiets, ainsi qu'un couple très perplexe.

Après plusieurs longs moments de silence inconfortable, Miwako éleva la voix, cherchant à adoucir l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

« Et toi Shiho, qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? »

Secouant la tête, Miyano fit de son mieux pour mettre ses soucis et sa soudaine montée de pessimisme de côté. Elle sourit faiblement et dit :

«Je crois bien que je vais devoir vous expliquer tout l'histoire depuis le début.»

Wataru et Miwako écoutèrent en silence pendant le récit des aventures des Detective Boys à Aomori, et de leur aventure, plus récente, avec le prétendu Yamada.

« Héhéhé... » Akira ne parvenait plus à cacher son amusement derrière un simple sourire. « Hahahahaha ha!! Si je m'y attendais...» Son hilarité ne l'empêchait cependant de maintenir Ayumi en joue. Le visage de la jeune femme ne fit rien pour l'arrêter de sourire bêtement.

« Tu es la plus idiote des filles que j'ai jamais vu ! Il n'y a pas de 'Conan Edogawa' ! »

"Comment ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Conan?!"

« C'est vrai.» Fit Akira/Conan en réajustant ses lunettes avec sa main libre. Il avait un air sérieux maintenant... Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de haine.

« Conan Edogawa n'est qu'un pseudonyme, une fausse identité ! Il n'a jamais existé!! "

"C'est n'importe quoi!" répondit Ayumi, véhémente. Son regard trahissait sa panique en entendant Conan parler de la sorte. Cela n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait à nouveau devant elle, son camarade d'enfance, son premier amour, et celui-ci lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais existé ?

Mais qu'était donc devenu Conan Edogawa ?!

« Ha oui ? » Conan fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction. Ayumi était épinglé sur place par l'incompréhension. Conan/Akira continua sa progression vers elle.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un pied d'elle, il lui attrapa le bras avec sa main gauche. Ayumi étouffa un cri de terreur.

« Hé bien laisse moi t'expliquer tout... Tout depuis le début ! »

Ayumi le regarda dans les yeux, ne reconnaissant plus du tout son ancien camarade de classe, son cerveau ne lui criait qu'une chose : Non !

Shinichi était au volant de la coccinelle du professeur. Il conduisait vite, à la limite de l'infraction. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur avait laissé des directions pour retrouver Ran en cas de besoin. Il avait mis son portable sur kit mains libres, et écoutait via écouteur ce qui se passait de l'autre bout de la ligne. Son cœur battait la chamade, nulle part il n'entendait la voix de Ran. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé... Pourvu qu'elle soit encore en vie !

Les bruits qu'il entendait dans le combiné n'étaient pas très clairs. Cependant, il parvenait à entendre des bribes de conversation... Il ne fut pas trop surpris d'entendre Ayumi appeler Akira Conan. Il s'était douté de la chose. Cependant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ce dernier dire à la jeune fille qu'il allait tout lui expliquer.

Non, il ne faut pas. Si jamais il disait tout à Ayumi, non seulement cela voulait dire qu'elle se sentirait trahie, vulnérable, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'Akira allait tout faire pour s'assurer de sa mort par la suite.

Shinichi du se retenir pour ne pas appuyer plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Sa main moite, il changea de vitesse pour monter une petite côte, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Le temps leur était compté.

Lorsque Baïkal entendit Akira parler de la sorte, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisse échapper un « Akira, non ! ». Il n'aimait pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Akira continuait sur sa lancée... Il pourrait comprendre... Il pourrait comprendre la vérité cachée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle ! Ramassant un long bout de bois, il décida de suivre le dicton « aux grand maux, les grands remèdes ». D'un pas furtif, il commença à s'éloigner de la forme inconsciente de Genta, à qui il avait attaché les bras et les pieds. Il ne remarqua pas que Ran était de nouveau consciente...

Celle-ci, s'était réveillée, ayant réussi à ne pas inhaler trop de son produit en retenant sa respiration... Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher de maudire son attaquant en constatant que son produit lui avait donné un sacré mal de tête. En le voyant se diriger dans la direction d'Ayumi, un gros bout de bois à la main, elle vit rouge. Migraine ou pas, elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Et cette fois, ce serait elle à qui profiterait l'effet de surprise.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trop s'éloigner d'elle, elle donna un coup de pieds aux côtes de Baïkal. La drogue devait encore faire effet, car le coup n'était pas aussi puissant que Ran ne l'avait espéré. Surpris, l'homme grogna tout en se retournant. Il pris son bâton à deux mains, et esquissa un coup dans la direction de Ran. Elle dévia l'attaque du poing pour essayer d'enchaîner un coup. Son adversaire retira une main du bout de bois pour esquiver.

Zut. Pensa-t-il. Si je veux arrêter Akira, il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de cette furie. 

Et pendant qu'Akira entamait son explication, Ran et Baïkal en faisaient de même avec leur affrontement.

Je tremblai. Sa main se serrait autour de mon poignet, me faisant presque mal. Je dégluti dans un vain effort de cacher ma peur.

« M'expliquer quoi ? »

Son visage rempli de haine fut traversé par un brin de douleur.

« Je vais te raconter l'histoire que cherche à cacher un certain Kudo Shinichi. »

Shinichi ? Shinichi Kudo, le grand détective dont le dicton préféré est « il n'y a qu'une seule vérité » ? Je ne comprenais pas. Ce Shinichi cacherait quelque chose à propos de Conan ?! 

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, Conan commença son récit. De comment un certain Edogawa Conan était arrivé à l'école primaire Teitan, de comment ce même Edogawa Conan mentait à tout le monde.

Non, Conan Edogawa n'était pas son vrai nom. Ses parents n'avaient pas été dans un accident, obligeant le professeur Agasa à demander à Ran de prendre soin de lui. Ils n'étaient pas partis à l'étranger, et il était fort probable que Conan n'est pas allé les rejoindre par la suite.

Conan et ses compagnons avait décidés de jouer la comédie, de faire comme si tous ces mensonges étaient la vérité, comme si il n'était qu'un enfant normal parmi tant d'autres, dont seul le nom bizarre et le talents à moitié cachés le distinguait des autres.

Cependant un homme du gouvernement, un certain Kato Tomoaki, qui était chargé de repérer les fraudes et les changements d'identités illégales, avait repéré le petit garçon comme étant étrange lors d'une des nombreuses affaires des Detective Boys. Mais Kato avait déjà plusieurs dossiers en cours, et pendant un long moment, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur le petit garçon nommé Edogawa.

Et ainsi la comédie continua un bon moment. Cependant, l'attention de Kato fut à nouveau attirée vers le petit garçon à lunettes lorsqu'il remarqua une autre enfant étrange... Haibara Aï. Décidant que trop de coïncidences n'en étaient pas, Kato Tomoaki commençait à enquêter sur ces enfants pendant son temps libre. Et plus il en apprenait, plus il voulait en savoir plus. Ces enfants étaient un mystère. Conan Edogawa n'avait laissé de trace nulle part avant d'arriver à Beika, pas même dans les divers aéroports, et il n'y avait eu aucun accident avec un Edogawa pour porter foi à l'excuse du professeur Agasa. Ce même professeur qui accueillait Haibara. Cette même Haibara Aï qui avait laissé encore moins de traces que son compagnon. Elle était apparue de nulle part. La seule piste qu'avait trouvée Kato menait à Shinichi Kudo, le jeune détective alors lycéen, qui selon certaines rumeurs était porté disparu, voir même mort. Cependant Kato avait eu confirmation de la bonne santé du jeune homme via un contact qu'il avait dans la police. Et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer ses soupçons. Une théorie loufoque prit place dans son esprit. Et si Kudo Shinichi menait une enquête en secret, et si ces deux enfants avaient été impliqués dans quelque sombre affaire, obligeant le jeune détective à leur faire changer d'identité, tout en leur demandant de jouer les espions ? Edogawa Conan, le jeune prodige, qui plus d'une fois apparaissait comme une aide à la police. Haibara Aï, jeune fille assez silencieuse, mais dont les rares commentaires qu'il avait pu surprendre véhiculaient une quantité surprenante de sarcasme.

« Mensonges ! » J'avais écouté silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne à nouveau Aï. Je dégageai mon bras de sa poigne.

« Conan Edogawa, une fausse identité, ça passe encore ! Mais Aï est parfaitement normale ! Elle m'écrit encore pour me raconter ses journées, et prendre de mes nouvelles. » Ma voix tremblait de colère. « Contrairement à toi, monsieur 'Je suis à Seattle' ! »

Il me regarda, l'air surpris. Puis la colère refit surface sur ses traits.

« Je n'ai pas encore terminé mon histoire. » Fit il. « Et quant à Haibara, elle se trouve chez moi, enfermée dans la cave ! Tu pourras lui demander des explications toi-même, parce que mon père lui n'en a jamais eu ! »

« Ton père ?! » J'y comprenais de moins en moins.

« Oui mon père, Kato Tomoaki. Il a été tué par Shinichi Kudo parce qu'il avait découvert le secret de Conan Edogawa ! »

Il délirait, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Mais il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de continuer. Son camarade, Baïkal je crois, s'était approché sans qu'on ne le remarque.

Celui-ci abattit un lourd morceau de bois sur la tête de Conan, l'assommant. Je laissai échapper un cri lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras et me le tordit derrière le dos.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »


	24. Coup de feu

_Chapitre 24_ : Coup de feu. 

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?! »

La poigne de Baïkal se resserra sur mon bras, faisant souffrir mon épaule. Je serrai la mâchoire, en découvrant que la douleur dans ma blessure aux côtes s'était réveillée de plus belle. J'aurai pu jurer que ma plaie s'était rouverte. Cependant mon cerveau fut immobilisé par la sensation que j'avais sur la nuque. Il y tenait son pistolet...

« Ici c'est moi pose les questions ! » aboya-t-il.

Sa respiration se faisait lourde, et j'avais l'impression qu'on l'avait poussé à bout.

« Ton amie la karateka m'a salement mis de mauvais poil. »

« Comment ? » Malgré son injonction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de laisser échapper la question.

Sans relâcher son étreinte, il pointa du bout de son arme à feu dans la direction de l'entrée, vers où se trouvait Genta, ainsi que quelques caisses. J'y vis Mouri Ran, attachée.

« Ran ?! » Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle nous avait suivi. Comment avait-elle fait ?

« Humph, les jeunes de nos jours. » Grinça-t-il.

« Encore plus bête que des chiens. »

Je jetai un regard inquisiteur et un brin appréhensif vers lui. Ses yeux étaient froids, insensibles. Je frémis en pensant que c'était les yeux d'un vrai meurtrier. Rien à voir avec les yeux haineux que Conan m'avait montré quelques instants avant. A cette pensée, je fis un effort pour tenter de l'apercevoir, là où il était affalé. J'espérais contre toute espoir qu'il allait se relever, et me sauver comme bon nombre de fois lorsqu'on était au primaire, avec sa fougue et son air déterminé. Quelque chose de ces pensées avait du transparaître sur mon visage, car Baïkal se mit à ricaner.

« Hahaha ! Laisse moi t'expliquer, jeune fille. » Il resserra de nouveau son étreinte et je sentit le bout de son arme appuyé de nouveau sur ma peau.

« Akira... » Dit-il. « N'est pas ton Conan Edogawa ! »

« A... Aki...ra... ? » Je n'osais pas l'interrompre avec mes questions. Mais je souhaitais tout de même en apprendre plus. Et il semblait que mon souhait aller être exaucé.

« Kato Akira. Je m'occupe de lui depuis la mort de Tomoaki, son père. Ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai dans une certaine mesure. Tomoaki travaillait pour le gouvernement afin de relever les fraudes et ainsi de suite...

Il y a dix ans, il avait commencé à mener son enquête sur un certain Conan Edogawa et sur Aï Haibara. Il m'a confié à l'époque que non seulement ces enfants étaient sortis de nulle part, mais en plus ils avaient par moment le plus étrange des comportements.

Mais Tomoaki est mort peu de temps après... Juste quand Kudo refaisait surface avec son 'organisation'. Les policiers ont cru à un suicide, mais je savais que c'était un meurtre. Je ne l'ai dis que récemment à Akira. Je l'avais amené à Aomori afin de lui changer les idées après la mort de son père.

Cependant, lorsqu'il a appris la vérité, Akira n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête... »

Il s'arrêta là. Nerveusement, je cherchai à le regarder de face, mais sa poigne sur mon bras ne desserrait pas. Remarquant ma curiosité, il continua.

« D'après toi, pourquoi a-t-il commença à faire du trafique de drogue en empruntant le nom d'Edogawa ? Pourquoi est-il venu à Tokyo, tout en cherchant à questionner l'ancien entourage de Conan sans éveiller de soupçons ? »

Un bruit s'échappa de ma gorge montrant à quel point je trouvais la formulation fausse et à coté de la plaque. Il eut un petit rire.

« Oui, je sais, tirer dans la jambe du professeur n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des façon de passer inaperçu. Akira a toujours eu ce coté flamboyant et colérique.»

Son air amusé s'arrêta là.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi... »

Sa voix me donnait l'impression de vibrer, pleine de cruauté et de moquerie.

« Il recherche Edogawa Conan afin de se venger en le tuant et en trouvant des infos compromettantes sur Kudo Shinichi. »

A ces mots, je sentie mes membres s'immobiliser. Se venger... ? Il veut tuer Conan ?! 

Ergh... C'est bien ce que je craignais. Shinichi était maintenant à pied, ayant réussi à garer sa voiture plus ou moins conventionnellement pas loin du parking. Il courait dans la direction du bâtiment indiqué sur le plan du professeur. L'eau des flaques d'eau giclait sous l'impact de ses pieds.

« Wouah... !» En tournant le coin, il avait commencé à glisser. Il se rattrapa d'une main, avant qu'il ne puisse s'étaler de tout son long, et repartit de plus belle. Son autre main maintenait son écouteur collé à son oreille. Malgré la pluie, sa propre respiration et ses battements de cœur, il parvenait encore à écouter la conversation. Le portable de Ran était encore allumé.

Shinichi avait été soulagé en entendant à nouveau la voix de Ran un court instant... Cependant les bruits de lutte qui avaient accompagné sa voix et celle d'un autre homme ne semblèrent pas à l'avantage de sa petite amie. Du coup, non seulement il avait manqué la majorité de l'explication d'Akira, mais en plus il se faisait maintenant un sang d'encre pour Ran, qui avait poussé un petit cri avant de ne plus se manifester. Il tentait vainement de se rassurer en se disant que si elle ne faisait plus de bruit, ce n'était pas forcément qu'elle était morte ou grièvement blessée, qui plus est, il n'avait pas entendu de coup de feu.

Il ne faut pas qu'il y ai de coups de feu... pensa-t-il.

« Ah ! » Il était arrivé devant le bâtiment indiqué dans les notes du professeur. Un ancien parking, à 4 étages et probablement un ou deux sous-sols. La construction n'avait pas tenu compte des précautions anti-séismes et des morceaux de l'immeuble avaient déjà commencé à s'écrouler. Il n'hésita cependant pas avant de rentrer par le trou dans le grillage.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?! » Une voix, quelque part au fond de mon esprit, prit note que j'avais enfin pété les plombs.

« Pourquoi Conan... Non, Akira voudrait-il se venger de Conan ? Ou de Shinichi d'ailleurs ?! Vous en parlez comme s'ils étaient des assassins !»

Baïkal se contenta de rire sans me répondre. Je lui lançai l'un de mes regards des plus énervés. Ignorant la poigne avec laquelle il me tenait le bras gauche en arrière, je me tortillais pour essayer de lui faire face, afin de déverser sur lui toute ma rage. Que mon coude allait être douloureux, je m'en fichai bien. Il me suffisait de me rappeler de son pistolet pour que je gesticule de plus belle.

De toute façon il a l'intention de me tuer, alors quitte à avoir mal, je veux des réponses ! 

« Tiens toi tranquille ! Espèce de... »

Serrant des dents, dans un excès d'adrénaline, je lui écrasai les orteils avec mon pied.

« Gyargh ! » Son étreinte se relâcha, et d'un geste brusque je me libérai. Je lui fis face, tout en massant mon coude endolori.

« Tu... »

Son doigt était sur la gâchette du pistolet...

Shinichi était face à un tournant à l'intérieur du parking. Quelqu'un avait allumé toutes le lumières du parking.

Etrange. Normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir d'électricité dans ce bâtiment. 

Il cherchait cependant à comprendre où était Ran, les Detective Boys ainsi qu'Akira et ses complices. Les sons qu'il entendait via le combiné téléphonique ne l'aidaient pas, et de nombreuses fuites dans l'immeuble l'empêchait de trouver des traces viables dans les flaques d'eau à l'intérieur.

Allez, réfléchis, Shinichi. Si tu étais suivi par trois adolescents et que tu voulais les piéger, où irais-tu ? Au Sous-sol ou en hauteur ? 

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par un bruit qui lui glaça le sang.

Un coup de feu ?! 

Il tendit l'oreille plus pour s'assurer que c'était bien un coup de feu que pour en situer l'origine. Il savait que ça ne pouvait venir que du sous-sol.

Jurant entre les dents, il partit comme une fusée vers la pente menant au sous-sol.

La jeune fille se calma au son du pistolet. Son visage était pâle, et ses yeux effrayés, mais elle se tenait encore debout, face à lui. Il pouvait voir ses poings se serrer.

Bien, elle ne va pas tenter de s'enfuir dans l'immédiat. 

Souriant, Baïkal Takuta pointa son arme sur elle, vers sa tête cette fois. Son coup d'avant était parti vers le plafond. Il avait tiré afin de la faire se calmer et se tenir tranquille, et cela avait marché.

« On dirait bien que tu veux entendre toute l'histoire ou rien... »

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Puisque de toute manière nous savons tout les deux que je ne te laisserai pas repartir vivante cette fois, je vais même te raconter la vérité vraie. »

Il eu un petit plaisir cruel en la voyant pâlir encore plus à la mention de « cette fois ». Elle avait compris que Baïkal aurait très bien pu l'achever la fois d'avant.

« Tu te souviens de l'affaire d'organisation criminelle qui a fait la une il y a dix ans ? »

Lentement, je baissai la tête, indiquant que oui, je me souvenais de cette affaire. Je m'en souvenais même très bien. Shinichi Kudo, après une longue absence, était enfin revenu, et, du même coup, il avait réussi à arrêter le ou les patrons d'une grande organisation criminelle. C'était aussi lui qui, a l'époque, avait le plus réussi à calmer nos peurs concernant la disparition de Conan. Une semaine après, Haibara aussi était partie... chez une cousine d'après ce qu'avait dis le professeur, et Shiho Miyano avait pris sa place chez le professeur, le temps du procès, qui avait eu lieu à huis clos.

« Euh bien, après le procès, nombre de membres de cette organisation furent débusqués et arrêtés. La police avait trouvé accès à une liste complète des membres, par nom de code, lieu d'habitation, même situation. »

Je l'écoutai, ce qu'il disait était vrai, je me souvenais vaguement en avoir entendu parlé par Shinichi à l'époque. Cependant j'étais vaguement impressionné qu'il le sache. Il avait du faire beaucoup de recherches.

« Si je te disais que la mort du Tomoaki avait été maquillée en suicide d'un de ces membres ?! »

Mon cerveau commença a gesticuler dans tout les sens.

Non ce n'est pas possible... Mes yeux s'étaient élargies de surprise.

« Hé oui. Akira et moi, nous savions tout les deux qu'il ne pouvait pas être membre d'une organisation criminelle, donc nous pouvions écarter la thèse du suicide. D'après toi, quelle autres explications possibles y a-t-il ? »

La gorge sèche, je me forçai à répondre.

« Eh bien, que c'est le membre en question qui a maquillé le meurtre... »

« Ou que ce soit quelqu'un qui avait intérêt à voir Tomoaki mort. Préférablement quelqu'un avec des connaissances sur l'organisation. »

« Non ! ... Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Si... »

« Shinichi Kudo n'est pas un meurtrier... ! »

« Un membre de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire. »

« Vous mentez ! »

« Hé... » L'homme armé me fit un sourire. « Tu as raison. »

« Je suis un menteur. »

Mais alors, que voulait-il donc dire par tout cela ?

« La thèse que Shinichi Kudo soit le meurtrier, est très faible. Même avec quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot, cela est très peu probable. Cependant... »

Baïkal indiqua Conan/Akira de sa main libre. Il avait un vrai rictus placé sur le visage.

« Akira y a cru dur comme fer ! »


	25. Baïkal

_Chapitre 25_ : Baïkal. 

« Vous.... Vous saviez que cela n'était pas possible... Vous le saviez et pourtant... »

Je regardai sans vouloir y croire le monstre que j'avais devant moi.

« Et pourtant vous n'avez pas cherché à arrêter Akira... Vous l'avez même encouragé ?! »

Il était grand, trapu, un peu comme un gorille. On l'aurait cru s'il disait travailler sur un chantier. Ses vêtements étaient noirs. Je me rappelai vaguement que la fois d'avant aussi ils avaient été sombres. Sombre, comme le plumage d'un corbeau. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses sourcils épais, ses cheveux noirs, bouclés, courts et brossés vers l'arrière... Et ses yeux froids.

Tout cela je me le mit en mémoire en un instant. Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un qui m'avait inspiré autant d'horreur.

« Mais qui êtes vous vraiment?! »

« Humph, Miyano aussi m'avait posé cette même question. »

« Mi... Miyano ?! »

« Je suis Baïkal Takuta. » Répondit-il avec un sourire cruel.

« Et tant qu'on y est... Si on en parlait, de cette Miyano. »

« Comment ? » Et puis, me rappelant de comment on en était venu là...

« Que lui avez vous fait ?! »

« Akira l'a dit tout à l'heure. On l'a enfermée dans la cave de son ancienne maison. »

Je fis un effort de mémoire, avant de continuer.

« Mais... Il avait dit que c'était Haibara qui y était enfermée ?»

« Oui, c'est bien cela. Miyano Shiho, qu'Akira méprends pour Haibara Aï, a été capturée et enfermé par nos soins. Cependant, je dois te dire que sa réaction au nom d'Haibara était des plus intéressantes. » Baïkal se repositionna en bougeant légèrement des pieds.

« J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre... » Répondis-je honnêtement.

« Je pense que Miyano en sait bien long sur le secret du vrai Edogawa Conan... » Continua-t-il, sans se soucier de mes paroles.

« Je pense même... Qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'est devenu Edogawa Conan aujourd'hui. »

« C'est impossible. » répondis-je. « Elle n'a jamais rencontré Conan à ce que je saches. On lui en a tout juste parlé. »

« Héhéhé... Et si quand elle l'a rencontré, elle ne portait pas le nom de Miyano Shiho ? »

« Mais que... »

« Je pense avoir maintenant compris quel était le secret que Tomoaki cherchait à me cacher... Il avait déjà deviné... »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?! »

« Si je n'avais pas vu sa réaction, si Tomoaki n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus il y a dix ans, je n'aurai jamais fait le lien... Après tout, les rumeurs étaient trop fantastiques pour que l'on y paye vraiment attention... »

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? » Son monologue commençait à m'effrayer.

« Tu te rappelles de quoi les noms de codes étaient composés ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Non, je ne m'en rappelais pas. Cela faisait parti des informations restées confidentielles.

« De noms d'alcools... » Répondit-il à ma place. « Tel que Gin, Vodka, Tequila, ou encore... » Ses yeux étincelaient de façon dérangeante....

« Sherry. Celle qui a trahi... Oui, je m'en souviens, la fille des Miyano, des deux savants fous. »

Je commençai à ressentir un sentiment de panique... Sa réflexion me menait à des pensées pas très rassurantes du tout.

Baïkal aussi est un nom d'alcool... 

Shinichi s'approcha silencieusement. Il était soulagé d'encore entendre la voix d'Ayumi. Le coup de feu n'avait pas dû la toucher. Par contre c'était embêtant. Baïkal semblait être bien plus qu'il ne l'avait craint. Qui plus est, il commençait à se douter de la vérité concernant Conan. Jurant silencieusement, il parvint à se rapprocher d'un amas de caisses, remplis de sachets de drogue, sans se faire remarquer.

Humm ? Il avait mis la main, par accident, sur un objet bizarre qui jonchait le sol.

Les lunettes radars ! Il les ramassa, essuya d'un revers de manche, et se les mit sur le nez.

Alors si les lunettes sont là... Prenant garde de ne pas attirer le regard d'Ayumi ou de Baïkal, il chercha le sol avoisinant des yeux.

Trouvé ! Il ramassa le téléphone mobile de Ran. Il l'éteignit du pouce, rassuré que le portable était en mode silencieux. Il en profita pour éteindre son combiné et enlever l'écouteur dont il n'avait plus besoin pour espionner la conversation.

L'air grave, il parcourut le reste de la salle des yeux. Alors, a part Ayumi et ce Baïkal, il devait y avoir...

Ah ! Deux hommes étaient avachis pas loin d'eux. L'un d'entre eux était sûrement le fameux « Yamada ». Il pouvait voir ses lunettes refléter la lumière des lampes.

C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble vaguement... Fit il, voyant celui qu'Ayumi avait pris pour Conan pour la première fois. Une coupe de cheveux similaires, quoique légèrement plus long... Des lunettes, ma foi, très semblables à ceux de mon père... Pas étonnant qu'Ayumi y ai cru. 

Alors sur sa gauche il pouvait voir Mitsuhiko. Shinichi espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas du sang qu'il voyait sur le crâne de l'adolescent. Retenant sa respiration, il tourna sa tête pour regarder à sa droite. Comme il s'y attendait, il pouvait y voir Genta. Il ne semblait cependant qu'assommé. Etrangement, contrairement aux trois autres, il était attaché. Et derrière lui, Shinichi pouvait voir...

Ran !!! 

Il se glissa rapidement aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle était ligotée solidement... Au plus grand soulagement de son petit ami, elle respirait normalement et n'avait pas de taches de sang provenant d'une hypothétique blessure. Une odeur forte indiquait qu'on l'avait droguée pour l'endormir.

Doucement, Shinichi toucha du bout de ses doigts une portion de son visage qui avait commencée à bleuir. Son expression passa d'inquiet et concerné à en colère et calculateur. S'assurant que Ran était dans une position plus confortable, il contourna plusieurs pans de mur, afin de trouver une meilleure position pour préparer son entrée en scène.

Baïkal allait regretter d'avoir un jour croisé Shinichi du mauvais coté de la ligne.

« C'est vous... » Je fus surprise de voir a quel point ma voix ne tremblait pas. Intérieurement je chavirais devant la conclusion qui avait pris forme dans mon esprit.

« Pardon ? » Fit Baïkal, abandonnant son monologue devant le ton que j'avais employé.

« C'est impossible que ce soit Shinichi, alors ça doit être quelqu'un d'autre... un membre de l'organisation... Baïkal est un nom d'alcool... Leurs noms de code étaient des noms d'alcools... En plus Shinichi disaient qu'ils portaient toujours du noir... »

Baïkal eut un air étonné pour un court instant, avant de remplacer sa surprise par un air féroce et souriant.

« Vous êtes un membre de cet organisation! »

Je pouvais pratiquement lire la mort dans ses yeux.

« Un membre de plus ou de moins... Vous avez fait croire que Baïkal était mort en mettant en scène le meurtre de Tomoaki, comme s'il s'était suicidé... Vous avez fait ça afin de ne pas être arrêté... »

« Je vois que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vous a nommé les Detective Boys. » répondit-il.

« Akira est peut-être bête, mais il n'est pas idiot... J'ai bien fait de l'assommer. En parlant avec toi, je craignais qu'il ne se rende compte de mes mensonges.»

Alors c'était pour ça ? En effet, cela m'avait étonné, que le complice de Conan, non, Akira, l'ait assommé. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'idée qu'Akira était Conan ?

« En effet, j'étais un membre de l'organisation, dites des « hommes en noir ». Mon nom de code était Baïkal... Mon nom de baptême est Saru Takuta. A l'époque j'étais chargé d'empêcher Tomoaki de découvrir les identités de certains membres haut placé, en même temps que diriger un petit trafic de drogue afin de maintenir les fonds. Tomoaki était vraiment doué, il savait que j'étais un trafiquant, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, héhéhé... »

Son langage corporel était en contraste total avec le ton neutre et presque amical de sa voix. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le comparer mentalement avec un King Kong... Un King Kong meurtrier, prêt à mettre tout à feu et à sang. Et cette fois pas même une jolie femme ne pourrait l'arrêter. Un King Kong assassin aux paroles insouciantes....

L'image mentale avait de quoi donner des frissons.

« Alors... Vous voulez vous venger... ? » Demandai je, la voix tremblante.

Baïkal, né Saru Takuta, s'esclaffa de rire.

« La vengeance, je laisse ça au chtit Akira. L'organisation nous donnait peut-être pouvoir, ressources et argent, mais au moindre faux pas, c'était la mort assurée. Tu pourras demander à Miyano, si elle te rejoint en enfer. »

Shiho... ? Mes sourcils se tordaient pour traduire mon incompréhension, mais Baïkal n'expliqua pas plus loin son allusion.

« Non, je ne regrette vraiment pas l'organisation. Je n'ai aucune raison pour me venger... Non, moi je pense à mon futur ! »

« Comment ça ? » Je commençai à sentir son impatience d'en finir avec cette conversation.

« Akira n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans le trafic de drogue pour sa vengeance... C'est moi qui l'ai encouragé... S'il cherche à se venger de Shinichi Kudo et du vrai Conan Edogawa, ça m'arrange! Ca ferait un détective de moins qui risquerait de démanteler mon réseau ! Et je n'aurai même pas à lever un doigt... »

Il avait un air de plus en plus mauvais.

« Si jamais je devais me venger de quelque chose... Ca serait du fait que j'ai du refaire un réseau à partir de zéro. J'ai du couper tout mes contacts avec l'organisation du jour au lendemain... Qui plus est, je n'ai jamais aimé m'occuper des gamins... Si je n'avais pas eu de plans pour Akira, je l'aurai bien tué aussi...»

Le reste de ce qu'il disait fut perdu dans les cris et le chaos qui s'en suivit...


	26. Trahison

_Chapitre 26_ : Trahison. 

« Si je n'avais pas eu de plans pour Akira, je l'aurai bien tué aussi... »

Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête, bataillant avec les vagues de son incompréhension.

Il y avait cru, dur comme fer, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait comme l'effet d'une explosion terroriste. Ses notions étaient chamboulées. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était une blague ? Si oui, elle n'était pas drôle. Mais si, en effet, ce qu'il venait d'entendre était la vérité vraie...

Les mains d'Akira tremblaient.

Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ?! Des indices évidents ressurgissait de sa mémoire, apportant foi à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'en rendre compte avant. Il n'avait été qu'un enfant. La mort de son père l'avait secoué, et Baïkal était alors la seule personne à qui il pouvait s'accrocher. Sa mère était morte alors qu'il était tout petit, il n'avait pas de souvenirs d'elle. Son père avait toujours été là pour lui. Baïkal, qu'il avait toujours prit pour un ami de son père, était la seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner.

Il l'avait amené loin des vestiges de son père, de sa maison, de son quartier, vers un endroit où il pouvait tout oublier.

_- Un endroit où il pouvait se cacher... -_

Tais toi... Je ne veux pas y croire ! 

Il lui avait payé son éducation, l'avait amené avec lui sur ses différents voyages. Il lui avait même appris des choses intéressantes, comme comment tirer avec un pistolet.

_- C'était pour mieux se servir de toi..._ -

Non ! Arrête... 

Akira le considérait comme un oncle. Quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter... Akira le lui avait même dit à plusieurs reprises.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a du rire en apprenant ça. -_

... 

Akira se souvenait comme hier de quand Baïkal lui avait fait part de la soi-disant vérité sur la mort de son père. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant. Son père était mort, c'était tout ce qu'il savait... Alors lorsque Baïkal lui avait dit que c'était un meurtre...

Et pas n'importe quel meurtre... Un meurtre maquillé en suicide. Le suicide d'un criminel... Son père avait toujours donné de l'importance au respect des lois. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il doit être déçu de voir son fils depuis le ciel. -_

... Papa... 

Lorsqu'il avait posé la question de qui avait pu faire une telle chose, Baïkal avait souri. Qui avait pu vouloir la mort de Tomoaki, au point de le faire passer pour un criminel ? Baïkal lui avait passé un dossier... C'était l'un des dossiers sur lequel son père travaillait avant de mourir. Son père y avait écrit qu'il avait de graves soupçons sur un lien entre Kudo Shinichi et Edogawa Conan... Kudo Shinichi était le nom de celui qui avait mis à jour l'organisation. Il lui aurait été facile de falsifier certains fichiers, afin de faire passer son père pour le membre nommé Baïkal. Baïkal n'avait même pas à eu l'en convaincre, Akira avait mordu sans hésitation à l'hameçon. Pour lui, cela avait été Kudo Shinichi le coupable, Edogawa Conan la cause... C'était d'eux qu'il devait se venger... Et Baïkal était prêt à l'y aider.

_Il savait que tu te trompais depuis le début..._

L'enfoiré ! 

Baïkal ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un neveu, du moins, pas comme Akira l'avait considéré comme un oncle. Il s'était servi de lui, à des fins personnels, à des fins malhonnêtes. Il l'avait corrompu. Profitant de sa ressemblance avec le petit garçon à lunettes, Akira avait pensé à en prendre le nom, afin de le rechercher. A aucun moment Baïkal n'avait cherché à le raisonner. Même après qu'il ait tiré sur Yoshida, même après qu'il eut blessé le Professeur Agasa. Il n'avait même pas cherché à le corriger quand il avait pris Miyano pour Haibara.

Quel imbécile j'ai été... 

Heureusement qu'Akira avait la tête dure. Baïkal n'avait, semble-t-il, pas mis assez de force dans son coup sur le crâne d'Akira, et celui-ci s'était réveillé quelques instants plus tard. Il se serait bien levé tout de suite, mais les propos tenus par Baïkal l'avaient cloués sur place.

- Si je n'avais pas eu de plans pour Akira, je l'aurai bien tué aussi... -

Akira ne pouvait plus tenir. Tremblant de rage, il se leva d'un geste vif, pointant son pistolet vers celui qu'il avait, jusqu'à ce jour, considéré comme un oncle.

Et il hurla...

« Baïkal, je vais te tuer !!! » Le cri du jeune homme fut retentissant.

« Comment ?! »

Baïkal se retourna vivement. Il croyait Akira encore assommé, mais la vue du garçon qui maintenait son pistolet pointé vers lui était suffisante pour l'en dissuader. Rapide comme l'éclair, il dirigea son propre pistolet vers celui dont il avait contrôlé la vie ces dix dernières années.

« Assassin... » Grogna le faux Yamada.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix... » Répondit Baïkal, son sourire prédateur et ses yeux noirs.

Alors que les deux allaient appuyer sur la détente, deux cris s'ajoutèrent à l'échange.

« Nooooon !!! » Firent-elles à l'unisson.

Deux coups de feux retentirent.

« Arrête Conan !! »

Akira et un autre jeune homme s'affaissèrent lourdement sur le sol. C'était Mitsuhiko. D'un bond, il avait réussi à étaler le pseudo Conan hors du champ de tir de Baïkal. La balle d'Akira était partie vers le plafond.

« Lâche moi, imbécile ! » Répondit Akira.

Cependant, Akira ne fut pas le seul que l'on tentait d'immobiliser.

« Dégage ! » Baïkal ne se gênait pas pour essayer d'enlever la poigne ferme avec laquelle Ayumi avait dirigé son bras armé vers le seul.

« Je ne te laisserai plus tuer !!! » Fit elle, luttant pour maintenir sa poigne sur le bras de Baïkal. Celui-ci tenait encore son pistolet.

« Hé, qui c'est que t'appelle Conan, Mitsuhiko ?! » Hurla une autre voix...

Et au même moment, un objet volant non identifié vint assommer Baïkal.

Je m'immobilisai, le bras lourd et inerte de Baïkal glissant hors de mes mains.

Cette voix ?! Ce n'était pas possible. Elle était fluette, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs... Mais dix années étaient passées ! Elle aurait du muer ?!

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle sorcellerie... ?! pensai-je.

Mes yeux remarquèrent que l'ovni avait atterri non loin d'un amas de caisses.

Un ballon de foot? Des drôles de palpitations se firent sentir dans mon cœur en voyant le ballon se dégonfler pour s'aplatir comme une crêpe.

« Agh ! »

« Mitsuhiko ! » Mon attention fut tirée vers le cri de mon ami d'enfance.

Akira venait juste d'assommer de nouveau Mitsuhiko. Cela lui était visiblement égal que Mitsuhiko venait de faire de son mieux pour lui sauver la vie.

« Qui va là ?! » Hurla-t-il. Je pouvais voir son regard entaché de furie se tourner vers l'endroit d'où le ballon était venu.

A mon tour, je tournai mes yeux vers l'endroit en question. Retenant mon souffle, j'entendis la voix répondre.

« Personne d'autre que le vrai Edogawa Conan ! »

Je vis une ombre se détacher de celle d'un pilier.

« Co... Conan, c'est vraiment toi ? » Ma voix était tremblante.

« Akira, relâche ton arme ! »

« Pourquoi le ferai-je ?! » Répondit l'interpellé, avec un air belliqueux.

« N'aggrave pas ton cas... » L'ombre semblait ignorer ma question.

« Tu as compris maintenant qui a vraiment tué ton père, et j'ai enregistré son témoignage. La justice va pouvoir s'occuper de son cas. »

« Comme si la justice avait fait quelque chose il y a dix ans ! » Il était encore en colère, je ne le voyais que trop clairement.

... J'hésitai, mais finalement, je pris ma décision.

« Akira... » Dis-je... « Rends toi... Je pense que ton père... Ton père... Il n'aurait pas aimé te voir en hors-la-loi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ?!! » Il se retourna vers moi.

Ca y est, c'est foutu. Je fermai les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que te en sais ?! Il est mort... Mon père est... » Je fus surprise de l'entendre finir en sanglots. Doucement, je rouvris les yeux. Je vis Akira a genoux, il avait jeté son pistolet à terre...

Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête pour voir le visage de Shinichi. Il portait des lunettes. Les lunettes de Conan.

« Co... Conan ? » Demandai-je, avec incertitude.

« Shh... » Fit il. « Je te promets de tout t'expliquer. Toute la vérité. Bientôt.»

« T'as intérêt. » Répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux. Il eut un sourire embarrassé.

« Shinichi ...!? » Ensemble nous tournâmes la tête vers l'entrée du sous-sol. Je pus y voir des policiers précédés du commissaire Maigret, qui faisait des signes à l'adresse de Shinichi.

Et c'est ainsi que l'affaire se termina pour Baïkal, Akira, et leurs complices.


	27. La Vérité

_Chapitre 27_ : La Vérité. 

Les jours suivant l'affaire, se passèrent dans une sorte de flou. Je me souviens vaguement que nous étions tous affamés, ayant pris du retard sur le déjeuner, mais qu'aucun de nous n'avait réellement envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite, il y avait les dépositions... Comment le commissaire était fâché ! Il nous a passé un vrai savon ! Ce n'était pas de notre faute si on pensait... Si on pensait quoi déjà ? Je pense que c'était surtout à cause de mes pensées que je me sentais un peu « hors du bain » comme on dit.

Pendant plus de deux semaines, j'avais concentré tous mes efforts sur cette enquête. J'avais eu des soupçons, j'avais même eu ce qui équivaudrait à une confirmation. Pendant quatre longues et troublantes journées, j'avais été persuadée qu'Edogawa Conan était devenu un criminel, un trafiquant. Et puis tout d'un coup, toutes mes certitudes s'étaient écroulées. Kato Akira n'était pas Conan. Et Shinichi.... Il savait ce qu'était devenu Conan ! Pourquoi, comment ...? Serait-il ...?

Mais en plus de cela, il y avait les propos qu'avait tenus Baïkal, non, Saru Takuta plutôt... Qu'avait Shiho avoir avec tout ça ? Et Aï ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas y être mêlée... N'est-ce pas ?

Si Shuichi n'était pas revenu rester chez moi quelques jours de plus, je me serais probablement prise la tête une fois de trop.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gentil... Ou plutôt distrayant et occupant, vu ce qu'il m'a donné à ranger et à nettoyer, choses que j'aurai déjà du mal à faire sans blessure en voie de guérison. Heureusement que maman n'avait pas pris toute cette affaire trop sévèrement. Quoique, d'après les échos, Genta n'appréciait pas trop comment sa propre mère le dorlotait et le chouchoutait. Mitsuhiko semblait trouver cela bien amusant lorsqu'il m'avait téléphoné. Je dû avouer que moi aussi.

Cependant, je fus bien plus contente lorsque je reçu l'appel de Shinichi.

« Tu peux venir dans le parc demain ? Vers 18 heures ? Je pense qu'il est grand temps que je t'explique tout... Tu peux amener Shuichi aussi, si tu veux... »

J'étais soulagée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin Savoir! Ce qu'il en était vraiment. Même si quelque part j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être...

Le lendemain de son appel fut passé à nerveusement attendre l'heure du rendez-vous. Des hypothèses toutes plus folles les unes que les autres se pourchassaient dans mon esprit, pendant que j'essayai de faire semblant de porter attention à ce que me disait Shuichi.

Finalement, l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée.

Je pensais rentrer dans le parc le cœur palpitant, mais la journée avait été longue et...

Faut dire qu'un Shuichi débordant d'énergie conjugué à un rhume (résultat de ma nuit passée évanoui par terre au bord de la route), ça ne se prête pas vraiment à me donner d'autre sentiment que la lassitude.

Avec un soupir, je laissai Shuichi me mener du bout du bras vers le parc à enfants, où il s'empressa d'escalader la cage du toboggan et de se proclamer le roi du monde.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du le laisser fouiller dans mes dvds... Pensai-je.

Le petit chenapan avait visiblement visionné des morceaux de Titanic, pendant que je faisais la vaisselle.

« Hé ben ! En voilà un qui a la pêche ! » Fit une voix derrière moi.

« Ah... ! » Je me retournai surprise.

« La tantine ! » s'exclama Shuichi, en redescendant à toute vitesse comme un singe.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Shuichi, que Shiho avait surnommé le « Petit Monstre », se précipiter pour donner un bonjour affectueux à celle qu'il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à maintenant en ma présence du moins, nommée autrement que « Vieille Tantine ».

« Hé oh, doucement ! » Fit elle, visiblement pas si embêtée que je m'y attendais.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ou quoi ? » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de montrer mon étonnement face à leur changement d'attitude l'un envers l'autre.

« On peut dire ça... » Répondit Shiho avec un petit sourire. Shuichi se contenta de me montrer son visage heureux.

Délaissant ce grand mystère, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se proposant d'expliquer plus, je décidai de continuer la conversation dans un autre sens. Cependant, Shiho sembla m'y battre d'avance.

« Tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée, si tu veux, je m'occupes de surveiller Shuichi. Tu pourrais te reposer sur le banc, là, jusqu'à ce que Shinichi arrive.»

J'acceptai, n'ayant pas la force de refuser, ni de lui demander comment elle savait que j'attendais Shinichi, je m'assis sur le banc en question. Fermant les yeux, j'essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent ainsi, dans le pseudo silence du parc (presque) vide. Seuls les exclamations de Shuichi, accompagnés du rare commentaire de Shiho, et le bruit du vent dans les feuilles parvenaient à mes oreilles. Le bruit de la ville ne semblait presque un souvenir...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait... 

Il était maintenant 18 heures et quart.

Shiho aussi semblait l'attendre, je la vis jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Peut-être que c'est Shinichi qui l'a demandé de venir ici. C'est vrai qu'elle n'habite pas vraiment à coté du parc. 

J'avais un léger pincement au coeur en voyant le bras droit de Shiho, qui était en civière. Si on n'avait pas fait les imbéciles, si on n'avait pas essayé de garder notre enquête aussi secrète...

Mais cela ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets pareils. Ce qui était arrivé est arrivé, et l'on ne peut rien y changer. Cela aurait pu se terminer de bien pire façon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me souvenant d'une pareille occasion, où je pensais que Conan avait été blessé par ma faute, mais où ce dernier s'était contenté de répondre quelque chose du genre « Imbéciles... Grâce à vous, on va peut-être résoudre une enquête qui ne l'aurait jamais été... N'ayez aucun regret...» Typiquement Conan. Comment ai-je pu penser un moment qu'il aurait arrêté de résoudre des enquêtes ?

Cela me prit un moment pour remarquer que Shiho regardait dans la direction opposé de Shuichi, l'air amusée. Tournant la tête dans la même direction, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la scène.

Le grand détective Shinichi Kudo, à qui aucune enquête ne résiste, était entrain de courir à toute vitesse, comme un galopin qui aurait encore loupé le dernier car. Ran suivait non loin derrière lui, avec un peu plus de classe, je dois l'avouer.

Je me levai pour me placer à coté de Shiho, tentant vainement de cacher mon hilarité. Hilarité, qui, je le voyais, se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Essoufflé, Shinichi s'arrêta enfin prés de nous. Levant la tête apologétiquement, il eu un sourire faible en disant :

« Bonjour vous deux. »

Pouffant intérieurement, je n'avais pas l'opportunité de lui rendre le bonjour. Cependant Shiho parvint à lui demander.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut donc ce retard... » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, « de vingt minutes ? » Son ton ne parvenait pas à cacher son amusement.

Shinichi eut un air embêté.

« On a eu un client de dernière minute... » Expliqua Ran, en souriant. Elle aussi semblait trouver la situation amusante. « Mais Shinichi a vite fait de résoudre cette affaire, n'est ce pas ? »

Ce dernier eut un rire embarrassé. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui donner un petit bisou sur la joue, avant de s'éloigner vers le parc à enfant en disant, avec un clin d'oeil :

« Bon, bah je vais aller m'occuper de Shuichi pendant que les trois Detective Boys mettront les choses au clair. »

Les trois Detective Boys ? 

« Oui, c'est vrai, on a beaucoup à se dire. » Shinichi ne me laissa pas le temps de m'interroger plus loin sur la drôle de remarque de Ran.

Il nous mena vers un banc dans un coin plus retiré du parc, avant de s'asseoir sur un trognon d'arbre, juste devant.

Lorsque nous nous fûmes assises, j'attendais qu'il commence son explication.

Cependant ce fut Shiho qui entama.

« Bon, avant qu'on ne commence, ça serait bien que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est passé au parking. Je n'ai rien compris aux explications qu'on a bien voulu me donner sur les évènements. »

Shinichi eut un sourire. « C'est vrai que ça serait peut-être bien nécessaire. Ayumi ? »

Je pris un air pensif en cherchant comment expliquer. Ayant trouvé un début, je commençai mon récit. Shiho eut la gentillesse de ne pas m'interrompre, cependant, je notai qu'au fur et à mesure que je progressai, le degré d'amusement que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux augmentait. Lorsque j'eut terminé, il s'installa un court silence, pendant laquelle nous attendions l'inévitable remarque de Shiho.

Ne pouvant plus se tenir, celle ci laissa échapper un rire.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies vraiment pris Akira pour Conan ! » Elle était visiblement morte de rire, bien que, quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas aussi bien que nous, aurait juste dit amusée. Je m'efforçai de ne pas laisser transparaître mon embarras devant son hilarité. Se secouant la tête, elle me jeta un regard sincère, avant de rajouter...

« Mais c'est vrai que cela explique bien des choses. »

Les paroles de Baïkal me revinrent de nouveau en mémoire.

« Euh... Shiho ? Baïkal semblait... »

Elle m'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Avant de répondre à cela, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu écoutes ce que Shinichi a à dire. »

Je tournai mon regard vers ce dernier. Il avait un air inconfortable, qui me rappelai vaguement celui qu'avait eu Shuichi lorsque j'avais appris qu'il ne m'avait pas attendu à l'auberge. Pourquoi diable Shinichi prendrait cet air là ?!

Nerveusement, il prit une inspiration avant de me jeter à nouveau son regard de détective.

« Ayumi. Tu te souviens de quand Conan est parti ? »

Sans rien dire, j'acquiesçai de la tête. J'attendais qu'il continue.

« Euh bien, Conan, c'était moi. »

Je lui jetai mon regard le plus 'pas convaincue' que j'avais eu à lancer. Même si l'idée avait croisé mon esprit, surtout lorsqu'il était venu à mes cotés juste après avoir assommé Baïkal, je l'avais aussitôt rangée dans la catégorie des théories farfelues et impossibles. Conan avait dix ans de moins que Shinichi ! Même avec la capacité de déguisement du Kid il n'aurait pas pu prendre la taille d'un enfant de sept ans.

Shinichi, de son côté, était bien embêté... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit facile à lui expliquer, mais bon... Au moins quand il avait tout avoué à Ran, celle-ci n'avait pas eu du mal à le croire... Mais il était vrai qu'elle s'en était déjà doutée.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas une blague... Conan, c'était vraiment moi. »

Je jetai un regard vers Shiho, en cherchant une confirmation ou infirmation de ses dires. Elle se contenta d'être assise, l'air sérieuse.

Poussant un soupir, je demandai :

« Si t'étais vraiment Conan, tu peux m'expliquer comment ...!? »

« Si je me souviens bien, tu as lu les nouvelles de Ran qui ont été publiés ? »

« Oui... » Je me souvenais même y avoir pris un grand plaisir. Il m'arrivait encore de les relire, le soir.

« Tu vois l'histoire de Lumière et des esprits de la montagne ? »

J'hochai la tête, cherchant mentalement ce que cela pouvait avoir avec Conan...

« Euh bien tu remplaces les esprits de la montagne par l'organisation des hommes en noir, et t'as, en gros, ce qui m'est arrivé. »

J'eut le regard vague le temps de re-réfléchir à ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire...

« On t'as fais boire de l'eau de la fontaine de jouvence ?! » fis-je, sarcasme et incrédulité dans la voix.

« Euh, non. » J'entendis un petit rire de la part de Shiho. « Plutôt un poison raté qui avait eut, dans mon cas, un effet secondaire inattendu. » Me répondit-il.

Etonnamment, je me sentais commencer à croire cette histoire de fou.

« Tu ne t'étais pas reconnue dans la petite fille du village ? » me demanda Shiho.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'est vrai que la première fois que j'avais lu cette histoire j'avais trouvé plusieurs personnages familiers... Ce qui me fit froncer des sourcils...

« Mais, et toi Shiho ? Qu'est-ce que tu as avoir avec tout ça ? »

« C'est moi qui ait fabriqué le 'poison raté'. » Son visage avait pris un air triste que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis des années. « Je faisais autrefois partie de cet Organisation. Ce n'est qu'après la mésaventure de Kudo que je me suis 'en quelque sorte' enfui. »

Je devais avoir un air de poisson qu'on avait tiré hors de l'eau, parce qu'elle me lança un « Quoi ? » embarrassée.

« Tu veux dire que tu es comme Grise ? De la nouvelle ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu triste.

« Oui. Haibara, c'était moi. »

Je croisai les bras et fronçai les sourcils. Shinichi et Shiho me laissèrent remuer mes méninges en silence, attendant que je parle à nouveau. Je cherchai ma mémoire pour tout les instants un brin bizarre, tout les commentaires qui m'avait semblés étranges, mais sans plus... Tous ces comportements qui, peu à peu dans ma tête, vinrent corréler la thèse. Je sentis un petit déclic se faire dans mon cœur. L'impression de vide que j'avais sentie en confrontant Akira la première fois, que j'avais sentie sans m'en rendre compte depuis la disparition de Conan, cette impression venait tout juste de s'envoler. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, aussi insensé soit-il, je l'avais retrouvé. Un sourire prit sa place sur mon visage.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? » demandai-je, cherchant de nouvelles confirmations.

« Euh bien, le premier à être au courant était le professeur Agasa. » Commença Shinichi.

J'en étais sure... Pensai-je.

« Ensuite il y a Hattori, le 'Détective de l'Ouest' qui m'a découvert... Puis pendant que l'on démantelait l'organisation, j'ai avoué à Ran. Ses parents, ainsi que ceux de Shuichi et le commissaire Maigret, ont tous été un peu mis devant le fait établi. »

« T'oublis Vermouth non ? » Fit Shiho, l'air sombre.

« Ah, et le docteur Araide, quoique personne ne lui ai vraiment expliqué... » Ajouta Shinichi. « C'est vrai qu'il l'a appris un peu par accident. » Je notai que Shiho avait prit un air embarrassée.

« Shinichi... Comment t'as fait pour prendre la voix de Conan dans le parking ? » Demandai-je. C'était surtout ça qui m'avait perturbée pendant l'affaire.

« Ah ça ? » Fit il. « C'est un secret. »

Shiho et moi levâmes un sourcil en tempo.

« Un secret ? »

« Kudo, tu ne comptes tout de même pas lui cacher ça, Monsieur 'il n'y a qu'une seule vérité' ? »

Shinichi eut un air contrarié.

« Hé oh, c'est pas comme une certaine personne qui cachait des informations concernant l'organisation... »

« Tu aurai préféré que je dises tout et que je te laisses aller te faire tuer tout seul, comme un grand? » Répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un air de déjà vu, et d'en rire. Les deux autres tournèrent un regard inquisiteur dans ma direction.

« Mais vous ne vous arrêtez jamais tous les deux ? »

Ils se rendirent avec un sourire. Shinichi tira un peu sur sa cravate.

« Tiens... » Fit il. « Tu te rappelles que Conan se promenait partout avec son nœud papillon ? Euh bien ceci... » Il indiqua la cravate. « Est un gadget du professeur du même acabit. Une cravate – transformateur de voix. Je n'ai pas pu m'en passer une fois redevenu moi-même. Pareil pour la ceinture à ballons.»

Son air embarrassé était suffisant pour me faire comprendre sa réticence à en parler. Les garçons et leur fierté, vraiment.

« Mais Ayumi, il y a quelque chose que je voudrai te demander... Pourquoi as-tu eu, tout d'un coup, envie de chercher Conan ? »

« Les lettres... » Lui répondis-je. « Hein ? » Fit il.

« Comme on n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Conan, j'ai relu les lettres et elles m'ont fait une drôle d'impression. Comme si tu ne voulais pas qu'on saches vraiment où Co... Où Tu étais. »

« Les lettres ?! Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié et que tu t'en fichais bien de ces lettres... »

« Kudo Shinichi, saches qu'il y a une pile haute comme ça de lettres adressés à Edogawa Conan, qui n'ont pas pu être envoyés faute d'adresse ! »

Je fis un geste exagéré pour montrer l'ampleur de la pile.

« Par contre je dois dire que Shiho m'a bluffé... A aucun moment je n'ai pensé que les lettres d'Haibara cachaient quelque chose. »

Shiho eut un sourire faussement embarrassé.

Shinichi grommela quelque chose selon les lignes de « De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été doué pour la correspondance... »

J'entendis un pigeon roucouler dans l'arbre à coté. Le bruit du vent avait pris une autre saveur dans mes oreilles. J'étais vraiment heureuse.

« Merci... »

Shinichi et Shiho se retournèrent pour me poser la question des yeux.

« Merci de m'avoir dis la vérité. » Je me sentais soulagée. A leur expression, j'avais l'impression qu'eux aussi se sentaient soulagés.

« Tu vas le dire aux deux autres ? » Me demanda Shiho.

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas. » Répondis-je honnêtement. « Quand j'y pense, je crois que Mitsuhiko se doutait probablement de quelque chose, mais la rencontre avec Akira a du le déboussoler de ce coté là. Quant à Genta... » Je fis une grimace. Non, il ne s'était probablement jamais vraiment questionné là-dessus.

« Fais comme tu le sens... » Me dit Shinichi. Il se leva.

« Pardonnez moi, mesdemoiselles, mais j'ai une petite affaire à régler. »

Je le vit sortir une petite boite tentativement de sa poche, pendant qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers le parc à enfant, où se tenait Ran.

« Il s'est enfin décidé... » La voix de Shiho vint me confirmer qu'elle aussi avait vu la chose. Quelque chose fit tilt dans ma mémoire.

« Ce vrai que c'est pas trop tôt... Tu te souviens de la lettre que je t'avais envoyée il y a cinq ans... ? » Il fallait d'ailleurs que je lui demandes qui c'était qui lui renvoyait les lettres que je lui avais envoyé à Hokkaido...

« Celle où tu disais faire un pari avec les deux autres concernant quand il se déciderait enfin ? »

« Celle là. »

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Même que tu m'avais demandé de faire l'arbitre. J'avais répondu que si l'un d'entre vous gagnait, je lui payerai sa tenue pour la cérémonie... »

C'était un effort conscient de ne pas laisser sortir mon rire.

Shiho ne semblait pas remarquer mon hilarité... Cela lui pris plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser...

« Non... » Elle me regardait l'air abasourdie... « Cela veut dire que tu as gagné le pari ! »

Je laissai enfin sortir mon rire, tandis qu'elle se pinça le haut du nez de sa main gauche, l'air d'hésiter entre un grognement et un sourire. Ayumi avait toujours su la surprendre...


End file.
